The Way The Wheels Turn
by mercyspace
Summary: Ghost is a Spartan. A Spartan who has believed that his former self is dead, which is why he is called Ghost. He thinks that is called to be a guard for some important human. He's wrong, he is made to watch an Elite female. On the trip to Sanghelios, Ghost finds out that he is developing feelings for this female. Feelings, something that Ghost thought had died with his old self.
1. Unexpected Turn of Events

The Way The Wheels Turn Chapter 1: Unexpected Turn of Events

_Hello everybody, this is my first go at a fanfiction. The main characters aren't any actual Halo characters because I like to be original, but that's not saying anything about the future. Note: I will not be updating on specific time lines, mainly because for some reason I always get a bad case of the writer's block. But believe me it's not because I don't like writing stories, it's my favorite hobby, oh and the main character, Ghost, isn't the one from Halo Legends, he is a made up character. His name will make sense soon. With all this aside, enjoy. I do not own the Halo universe, just the OCs (original characters). Another note: These events take place in the Halo timeline between after Halo 3-Halo4 and possibly Halo4 and farther._

The sound of the alarm clock had awoken Ghost from his sleep. The night, like always, was long and the dreams were relentless. Ghost can't remember the last time he had a restful night, it had been so long. After about two minutes of listening to the annoying beeping, he had finally turned it off. After getting out of bed and stretching, he looked around his quarters, making sure nothing had changed. Nothing had, no surprise. He then would go to his bathroom to inspect himself, aside from the various scars and patches of plasma burns he appeared fine. Ghost's age was always something he thought about, being only at the young age of 17 and yet growing up military, being raised to be a walking killing machine, and being through Hell and back had always made him think on what he would be like if he never was taken when he was six. After snapping himself out of his thoughts, Ghost would grab his toothbrush. He then would proceed to perform the necessary hygienic tasks.

Once he was done with his tasks, Ghost went to put on his black and yellow Hayabusa model MJOLNIR armor. The armor was covered in scratches and markings from previous missions and ops. He then grabbed hold of the chains that were welded onto a toolbox that he carried around like a backpack; he would then shoulder the toolbox. To finish up his look he straps on his trusty katana that he scavenged from a ruined city on a currently glassed planet. The first thing that Ghost noticed was that his HUD was showing that he had a message from Lord Hood. He opened the message and read it to himself; it said that he was needed at the landing bay.

After a short walk to the landing bay, Ghost got ready for his next mission assignment. He figured that it was going to either be a protection mission; which is what he was usually called for, or a mission to wipe out what remains of the Covenant. He kept running the possibilities in his head, but then he noticed a Sanhgeili ship behind Lord Hood as he entered the landing bay. It was a large Phantom, about five times the size of a regular one. Puzzled, Ghost looked down at Lord Hood. Hood, who had Ghost assigned to be his guard for a few years at one point, eventually learned how to tell what the Spartan was thinking without even looking at his face, which was always covered by his helmet whenever he was out in public. Or hear him ask a question, which he never did because he never spoke. Their relationship went farther for Ghost because he was almost always under Hood's command, in Ghost's eyes Hood was the closest thing he had to a father figure.

"At ease, Spartan," Hood said after Ghost saluted him. Hood turned around and started walking close to the Phantom, with Ghost on his tail.

"You will be assigned to guard," Hood said simply.

Behind his helmet, Ghost was smiling from ear to ear. He has always enjoyed protecting. It was his greatest passion and he took pride in it. Sure he enjoyed the action of being on the frontlines that being a guard didn't always guarantee. But the feeling of being the line of defense-especially with Ghost, who is more than likely always the _last_ line of defense-between something or someone of importance had its own, deeper feeling for Ghost, and if action did break out all that pent up energy and feeling within Ghost would always result in the death of any hostile in his line of sight. As well, it had always given him a sense of purpose, well more than he already had. He was thinking that he would be guarding a human ambassador, he was surely wrong.

The ship lowered its ramp and out came a single Sangheili. To Ghost's surprise it wasn't wearing any armor, it was wearing a robe with ornate patterns. The single Sangheili approached him and Hood as they stood there. The Sangheili lowered the hood on its robe and to Ghost's surprise, it was clearly female. _Well this is a first for me_, said the AI Ghost had been assigned four years ago. The Sangheili female bowed her head towards Hood, who returned the gesture. The female looked up at Ghost, his reflective visor covering his face, and looked at him like he was some kind of enigma. When Ghost did nothing but look back she put on a look of confusion.

"Good day, Mistress. I trust your trip was pleasant," Hood said politely. "It was pleasant and good day to you," she said turning to look at Hood. She then turned to look at Ghost once more, still puzzled by him. "Why is this demon here?" She asked Hood, not taking her gaze off of Ghost. **Demon, I thought that was what they called the Master Chief**, thought Ghost. "This is Ghost, and he isn't _the_ Demon. He is here to go back with you to Sagnhelios as your guard, and will stay with you until he is needed back here," said Hood. At the end of the sentence, Ghost had turned his head quickly to face Hood, who in return looked at Ghost with a look that told that he was serious. The mistress then looked at Ghost, a look of pure fascination on her face. "Well, it will be nice to have company on my trip, I've been getting pretty lonely on this ship," she gestures to the extremely large Phantom behind her. "Bit of a large Phantom don't you think?" asked Hood. "It's meant for long space travel and living space," said the Sangheili. She looked at Ghost, "He doesn't talk much, does he," she said not looking away from Ghost's visor. "He doesn't talk at all, he's not mute, just doesn't ever feel the need to talk." The mistress seemed to get even more fascinated with Ghost at that last comment. _I think we're in for a long ride buddy,_ said the AI. Ghost grunted inside his helmet, his radio was off so now one could actually hear him.

Ghost was in his room gathering the few items he had, which only consist of his fatigues which he only wears in his room. Before he left the room he sat down on his bed and thought of the situation, he had never guarded an Elite before, he didn't know if they had any customs that he was unaware of. Once he realized that he would be required at the landing bay, he quickly gathered his duffel and went out. It didn't take him long to get to the landing bay. The female Elite was standing there out in front of her extremely large Phantom. "Well, hello there Ghost," she said with a bow. Ghost did the same in response. "Well, shall we be on our way?" she asked with a sly grin. _Well, I hate to admit it, but that was adorable_. Ghost silently agreed, feeling pretty awkward that he did. Ghost walked into the ship with the female Sangheili looking up at him, since she was about a foot shorter. "Don't worry, we'll be at Sangheilios soon," she said flashing that adorable sly grin. "But while we're waiting, make yourself comfortable."


	2. Chapter 2: Frank

The Way The Wheels Turn Chapter 2: Frank

_Hello, well this is chapter 2 of The Way The Wheels Turn. I am still hoping that this story is god enough. And you'll understand why I wrote this soon, if you work in construction you'll be able to tell the difference between sheetrock and many builder materials. Oh and the voice's name is Frank, and I'll be doing something special soon._

_ I do not own Halo._

Ghost entered the large Phantom and looked at the inside with awe. The inside was set up as an apartment; there was a living room, a kitchen, and more. He now knew what the Elite meant when she said that the ship was meant for living. All the rooms appeared to be separated by thin walls that he could tell were sheetrock. When he looked around a corner he saw a set of stairs that went to the second floor.

_Damn, nice place,_ said the AI.Ghost grunted under his helmet in agreement.

"Make yourself comfortable," said the mistress. She then preceded sit down on a couch in what was more than likely the living room, when she sat down she picked up what seemed like a magazine written in Sangheili. Ghost cocked his head in a confused gesture. The female looked up at Ghost, she recognized the gesture.

"What, what are you confused about?" she asked, Ghost simply continued looking at her. After a few moments of no response the female looked at the magazine. "Oh, I see. If you're thinking of the question I believe you are, the answer is yes, we do still use paper," she said in a playfully mocking tone, having some trouble speaking due to her having four jaws and unable to say certain words in the English dialect.

As the elite went back to reading, Ghost took off towards the bridge and went to the controls, he hovered his hand over them and electrical sparks shot out. The controls started flashing on and off for a few seconds. Once that was over he hurriedly back to the living room and stood beside the couch that the mistress was sitting on and stood there at attention, battle rifle ready and just stood there, not moving.

After about ten minutes of this, the mistress took notice of Ghost and looked up at him with a confused look on her face.

"Why are you just standing there," she asked. "You can sit down if you'd like. Hello? Oh that's right, you don't talk," she said with a disappointed look on her face.

"But I do," said an enthusiastic male voice. A split second afterwards, a glowing blue image of a bald man in a business suit appeared. The mistress, out of shock, jumped in her seat and had one of her arms behind the couch as if searching for a hidden gun. There was a look of a shock on her face with a hint of curiosity. She then turned to look at Ghost, wondering why he wasn't doing anything but standing there, facing forward not even acknowledging the blue man. After looking at Ghost for a moment she turned to look back at the blue man.

"Who are you?" asked the mistress. "And how did you get on my ship?"

"Yes, how rude of me," The little blue man said. "My name is Frank, and I'm Ghost's Artificial Intelligence program."

The mistress looked at Ghost then back to Frank again. "Hello, Frank," she said with a bow of her head. Frank returned the bow.

When Frank raised his head he looked right at Ghost, who was still standing there with his rifle at ready. He crossed his arms and flashed about two feet from Ghost's faceplate and started glaring.

"Ghost, can't you see that you're making the poor girl uncomfortable, ease up. You're on a ship in UNSC controlled space, there's barley anywhere else that's safer," said Frank looking at Ghost still with the angry look on his face. Ghost didn't even move a muscle.

"Are all Spartans like that," she asked looking towards Frank.

"Kind of, to be honest. Spartans on guard are like him right now, but they usually are in conversation while they are standing and even during combat. But even then they would move every now and again when they're standing, usually to keep their muscles from falling asleep or to keep their bones from locking. But him, he won't even move an inch. Even the other Spartans have some human traits left, though they keep it under wraps, but not him, not anymore," Frank said the last part with sadness in his voice. The mistress looked at Ghost, a look of sadness was starting to spread on her face when Frank had tried to change the subject.

"So… what all do you have to do here?" asked Frank in a happy tone.

"Not much, to be perfectly honest. I got some books, magazines, and a few movies for myself, but that's really it. I don't know what you guys like to do, but just try and have fun. I hate to say it, but it's a very long trip to Sangheilios. I hope you two can find something to keep yourselves occupied," said the mistress obviously looking embarrassed about the fact that she didn't think about them.

"It's ok, we'll find something to do," said Frank in an enthusiastic tone. "Well I think I'll let you get back to your reading, it was nice to meet you, Mistress," said Frank. "You too, Frank," the mistress said after crossing her legs as she sat on the couch.

Many, many hours had passed since the Elite and Frank met, and the mistress had gone through a small stack of magazines and a couple of books. Ghost's HUD had said that it was close to 10:00 pm. He could tell that the Elite mistress was starting to get tired, most obviously because she made a deep yawn.

"I'm going to go get ready for bed," said the mistress, stretching and getting up from the couch, Ghost remained still. As she started to walk towards the upstairs area of the ship, Ghost started to follow her from behind. The mistress blushed a deep purple a bit as she heard Ghost's footsteps behind her as she walked towards a door. As they reached the door, the mistress turned around and put a hand out in front of him.

"I don't know how guarding works on your planet, but on mine, the guard stands outside the bathroom," she said, a stern look on her face. Ghost didn't even move. The mistress opened the door, walked in, and then closed it behind her. Ghost, almost instantly, turned around and stood beside the door, ready for anything. About a minute had passed then Ghost heard the sound of running water, the mistress was showering.

"Would it kill you to show any sign of emotion anymore?" asked Frank, popping up in front of Ghost, a stern look on his face as he stared into his visor. "I mean, come on man. You used to be so happy and social, sure you were never the best looking individual, God knows that's for sure." No response. "I'm lucky if I even get a flinch from you. What are we going to do if you're ever ordered to guard someone and they go to an art museum, you'll have people complimenting how well _their_ sculpture did when they look between you and them." There was still no response from Ghost for he just stood there, by the door, ready for anything hostile to show. "Why do I even try anymore?" Frank asked before disappearing.

About fifteen minutes passed until Ghost heard the water shut off. It was another five minutes until heard the door slide open and the mistress walked out wearing a fresh, clean robe. Ghost watched her with one eye while the other kept surveying their surroundings- a trick he taught himself over the years- as she passed, he noticed a few bits of water drop from her Elite equivalent of a chin as she walked out. She was walking down the hallway, Ghost immediately on her tail, when she stopped at another door, Ghost's shadow covering her significantly smaller frame. She moved her hand to a button to open the door, turned to Ghost and blushed. Unlike humans who blush red, her skin turned a dark purple. Ghost tilted his head a bit, then finally got the hint and went to stand by the door with his rifle at ready.

"See you in the morning," she said before opening the door and then heading inside to go to bed.

The next morning came by and the mistress had awoken and was about to get up to get dressed when she turned her head to look at her clock and saw that it was close to four in the morning. She tried to go back to sleep but after ten minutes of trying, she gave up and got dressed, taking her time to make sure everything looked well. When she finished patting down the few wrinkles in her robe she stretched her arms out, yawning in the process. She went towards the door but hesitated before exiting her room, she had just remembered that she never told her guard where to sleep, she didn't know if he had walked around and found a spare room to sleep or if he might have fallen asleep on the sofa. She was preparing her apology as she opened the door.

Ghost had never left the door's side. He had stood still by the door while he waited for morning. When one o'clock rolled around he decided to take a cat nap. The thing most people didn't know is that when Spartans took a cat nap they were still aware of their surroundings. They kept their senses high and kept one eye open as they remained ready to attack. Ghost's sleep was uneventful and he was able to regain most of his strength and energy. While Ghost was still sleeping he heard the familiar _whoosh_ of an automated door opening. Ghost immediately woke up just as the mistress exited the room, his armor clinked a bit as he went back to attention. What he wasn't expecting was the sound of the mistress' shrieking. At the sound of her seemingly in danger he quickly moved his arm towards her to get her behind him. Once she was pushed behind him, Ghost backed up to pin her to the wall so that he was the only thing between her and what seemed to be the danger was him, unknowingly forcing the scabbard of his katana between her breast. Ghost had his rifle raised and was ready to shoot whatever had scared the mistress.

"Whoa, calm down Ghost! Nothing's wrong," she exclaimed once she got her nerves together. Ghost looked around to confirm that she was right. When he finished scanning his surrounding and was sure that there was no danger, he moved out of the way so that she could move. Though once he tried to move he realized his scabbard seemed to be stuck. Confused, Ghost turned his head and saw that the scabbard had gotten wedged between the mistress breasts, without thinking, Ghost reached behind his shoulder and grabbed the hilt of his katana and pulled it and the scabbard free of their trap.

"What's wrong, I heard a scream," Frank said just as he appeared. He then noticed that the mistress was still against the wall as well as seeing Ghost take his final step then standing back into attention, this time beside her.

"God dammit, Ghost," Frank exclaimed, obviously enraged. The mistress took a few deep breaths then looked at Frank. She really couldn't tell why Frank seemed so enraged by Ghost's actions because all he did was his job, protect her.

"Calm down Frank everything's okay," said the mistress in a soothing voice, moving her arms in the "calm down" gesture. "Ghost just thought I was in trouble, he did what he though was best to protect me."

"I know but… ugh," Frank hissed, disappearing.

"What just happened," said the mistress after a moment of silence. Ghost said nothing, just stood there with his rifle at ready.

"Well I can tell that this will be a fun trip," said in a happy tone voice. At that moment Ghost looked at her and cocked his head, receiving a smile from her, he just shrugged slightly and stood back at attention.


	3. Chapter 3: Ghost

The Way The Wheels Turn Chapter 3: Ghost's Ghosts

**We're back baby.**_ The dumbass and the genius._** Why did you call yourself a dumbass?**_ I was talking about you!_** Bitch, I'm the one writing, you were just made for morale support… and I have no friends.**_ Such a sad little man._** Let's just get started.**_ We don't own Halo. _**I own you!**_ Shut up! And thanks for the friendly comments._

The Elite was in the kitchen, apparently making something to eat. Ghost just stood outside at attention, battle rifle ready, and not moving a muscle. She looked at him, slightly uncomfortable with him just standing there.

"Do you want me to make you something?" she asked, putting on a smile. Ghost said nothing. The mistress put on a sad face, obviously sad about Ghost not answering. She went back to cooking, ate, and spent the rest of the day doing many activities.

That night, as the mistress was getting in bed, with Ghost outside. She called for Frank, in a low enough tone to where she didn't think that Ghost could hear from outside.

"Can I help you with something?" asked Frank. He looked at her closer and realized her frown.

"What's wrong ma'am?" he asked with concern in her voice. She looked at him with a hint of confusion in her frown.

"What is up with Ghost? He doesn't eat, sleep, talk, or even move if I remain in one room," she said sadness clearly in her voice. Frank frowned at her, feeling sorry for the poor girl. He thought about what to say, and finally thought of something that would at least ease the mistress's mind to some extent.

"Mistress there is something I need to tell you," he said. "You know how I said Ghost believes his old self is dead which is why he is called Ghost?" he asked.

"Yeah, you were being sarcastic weren't you?" she asked.

"I was not, you see he as some ghosts that haunt him," he said. That had earned a laugh from the mistress, she stopped and silently apologized, but Frank let it slide.

"Remember a few months before the war ended, before the Elites joined the UNSC?" he asked, and she nodded.

"You remember that Spartan whose call sign was Noble Six?" again she nodded. "Well, Ghost _is_ Noble Six."

"I thought Noble Six was killed, the warriors who killed him found his helmet shortly before they left Reach," she said obviously confused.

"No that Noble Six, the one before him," said Frank in a sad tone. "Ghost was the Noble Six before the famous one was around. Though the two met the same fate in which case they were both stabbed through the upper torso. Though Ghost was in the middle of a firefight on a Covenant ship hovering over a city on a currently glassed world. You see he was the last one on the ship and while fighting on a ramp he got stabbed in the torso." Frank took a deep breath, which seemed unnecessary to the mistress.

"Ghost was fortunate to be dropped on the flat roof of a skyscraper, though he was unconscious from blood loss for a while. He did eventually wake up and was just barely able to get out of the building before it was destroyed."

"You see, when Ghost was stabbed by the energy sword he was not dead. By the time the Covenant had left Ghost had walked away, walking aimlessly around in the desert. Until he found a Pelican and was able to board an evac. ship a split second before it left. By then Ghost had to get rid of his armor because it was torn to shreds. He was able to find some clean clothes and the katana, which he found before the clothes and cut down a large number of Covenant soldiers."

"By the time Ghost got on the ship, Noble Six was considered dead, and he wanted it to stay that way," said Frank, all sad again. He looked at the mistress who was considering everything. A look came on her face.

"Ghost also threw his dog tags out of a banshee; they're most likely glassed to nothing by now. If you're wondering, he threw them out so that he could get new ones issued. Ghost didn't ever feel the same when he was left for dead by the rest of Noble Team. He felt abandoned and unwanted. He became a phantom, a hollow shell of his former self. In other words, he became Ghost. Which was also his new call sign when he was found out to be alive."

The mistress told Frank to leave and just lied there, on her bead, thinking. She felt very bad for Ghost now. She then decided to rest.

The next day, the mistress decided to try and do something nice for Ghost, well mainly make him feel more like he is wanted and should try and make himself comfortable. She walked to him after she got to the kitchen.

"I want you to eat and then go take a shower," she told him. To her surprise, and some fear, he cocked his head and it started to shake. Frank popped up and explained to her.

"He doesn't like people seeing him, all part of the ghost act," he said and then disappeared.

"Ok, well then at night you will do exactly that," she said in a very commanding tone.

That night Ghost did just as he was told to do. By the time he was out of the shower, the mistress looked out and saw a sad sight; Ghost was very pale and had many scares and burn marks on his back legs and arms, all she could not see was his head and his back, due to there being a towel covering them.

Ten minutes after Ghost went into his room; he came out in his armor and stood by the door. The mistress closed the door quickly and then hurried back to her bed. She giggled a bit, for an unknown reason and then went off to bed to sleep.

** Well that's the new chapter. **_I think we're doing good. _**We? Man, stop taking credit.**_ I'm helping somehow, remember, moral support!_** I wish I never created you, you're a pain.**_ Now that is hurtful, that is extremely hurtful._** K, I'm sorry. All that aside, I have ideas for the next chapter, and I can't wait to right it! I've been thinking on it for a while and can't wait. And I also like the name of the chapter, I like silly puns.**_ Pfft. Dumbass._


	4. Chapter 4: The Jiralhanae

The Way The Wheels Turn Chapter 4: The Jiralhanae

**Woo hoo!** _What's got you all excited?_** You mean besides the fact that this chapter is finally being worked on, I've been waiting for ages! **_Ok man, just calm down. It's just a story._** I ought to slap you! I've been dying to write this and I've finally got most of it figured out! Just do the disclaimer, Frank!**_ Ok, ok. We do not own Halo._

_____**TWO (and a half) WEEKS LATER**_

It had been two weeks since the mistress learned more about her body guard. The time between then and now had been relatively silent and uneventful. Well, except whenever the mistress had burnt her hand while cooking in the small kitchen. Ghost had his back turned to her while she cooked since she was very secretive of her recipes apparently. She had forgotten to put on a protective mitten which resulted in her burning her hand and before the pan could even touch the ground, Ghost had managed to get his arm behind him and grab hold of her. The next thing she knows is that Ghost's arm is stretched out in front of her then he puts his hand on her stomach and gives her a gentle shove and then got in front of her, his rifle still pointing at the pan and sweeping across the rest of the kitchen. The mistress was eventually able to calm Ghost down and able to resume her day, well after Ghost made sure to treat her burn with an ointment from a first aid kit..

Back in the current time frame, the mistress was in the midst of reading a magazine when a red light started flashing, drowning out the usual purple of the ship's interior lighting. Both her and Ghost looked towards the light. Although Ghost was more in a defensive position, with his rifle being held tighter with his left hand ready to reach for his katana; while the mistress was more startled, dropping her magazine and jumping in her seat. Ghost quickly decided whether to leave the mistress here, since the bridge was in the next room and he could be in and out in a jiffy, or to carry her to ensure her safety, he decided to carry her. He grabbed her quickly and threw her over his back so that she was piggybacking. This action confused the mistress very much but she just went with it as she wrapped her arms around his chest and her legs wrapped around his waist. Ghost quickly got to the bridge and quickly put the mistress in a corner and ran to the controls to figure out what was going on. Unfortunately, everything was in Sangheili, aggravating Ghost as he started pressing random buttons. Frank popped up, in his usual bald and tuxedo form.

"It's the fuel light, Ghost," he said in an 'I can't believe you did that' tone.

"And might I say," Frank added, "you carrying the mistress via piggyback would have been adorable if I didn't know any better."

"That means we need to call for someone to refuel us," said the mistress as she stood up and started dusting herself off. Ghost meanwhile just stepped away from the console and stood back at attention by the mistress.

"I'll send signals to any and every Sangheili ship in the system," Frank said as he disappeared.

"But it might take a while, there aren't many nearby" he said, in a bodiless voice from some of the speakers. "I'll also take us out of Slipspace until we get fueled up."

Ghost looked at the controls and shifted slightly. The mistress could have sworn she heard a low sound coming from his helmet, but had just dismissed it as the sound of the ship's engines.

Frank's voice came out from the speakers. "Well it appears that the ship isn't fitted with the larger drives of most ships, it appears that this ship is fitted with one of the smaller, personal, Slipspace drives." Ghost shifted slightly again.

"That means that our trip to Sangheilios would take about, nearly 6 months," he said in an unhappy tone.

"You in that much of a hurry to leave me?" the mistress asked putting on a sad face.

"No it's just… ah," Frank mumbled, surprised by her interruption.

"I'm just teasing," she said, flashing her adorable sly grin.

"Right, I'm just going to send that signal now."

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

"I've got contact with a small ship under Sangheili command; they said that they'll be here in a few hours. I suggest we make this place look presentable. And Ghost… try not to kill anyone," Frank said mockingly.

The mistress was watching a movie in Sangheili, some sort of love story by the looks of it. Ghost was standing by the couch, keeping guard over the mistress. The mistress wasn't really paying attention to the movie, she was thinking of how Ghost would react to seeing a bunch of Sangheili on a ship, sure they're in an alliance but still. She watched the rest of the movie, partially wondering if Ghost was watching, she really was curious about that since all he ever seemed to do was stand guard and wait. It seemed like such a dull life to her.

It was almost 6:00 p.m. whenever Frank popped up. Giving the news of the upcoming ship that just came out of Slipspace. He pulled up a holographic image of the ship, it wasn't much larger than the ship they were on and it was in the shape of a Spirit Dropship, the only difference being the large fuel tanks it had instead of troop bays along with a much larger bridge, enough for a crew of up to 15.

"Get ready, everyone," he said. The mistress quickly turned off the television. She then pointed to Ghost to get the Phantom ready for attachment, and he did so.

As Ghost finished up on his end of getting the two ships attached- with the help of Frank of course- the ship and shutting most of the functions down to preserve power, he heard the mistress scream. Ghost's first instinct was to get between her and the threat. He quickly ran into the living room, only to be hit by the blunt end of a Spiker. Ghost wasn't expecting such a hard blow and so he fell to the floor. He looked up and saw a bunch of Jiralhanae, they appeared quite pleased with themselves. He then looked over towards the couch and saw that one was holding onto the mistress, sniffing and licking her once across her head. Ghost saw that when he got hit his rifle flew out of his hands across the room. He looked up and saw that most of the Brutes weren't even paying him much attention. He quietly got up and pulled his katana out of its scabbard.

All the Jiralhanae in the room, including the one holding the mistress, looked in the direction of a gargled yell of pain, and saw that one of them had a long blade coming out of his neck. As the Spartan pulled his blade out, a split second later he decapitated another Brute. He turned to see the five others running. He was successful in killing three, one lost his head with a quick swing, the other got kicked in the stomach and doubled over while the third one lost his leg, and the doubled over Brute got stabbed in the neck while the third had his throat stomped in. But another hit him from behind, most likely the Chieftain, because he was hit in the head by a Gravity Hammer, knocking him out.

_**FIVE MINUTES LATER**_

Ghost had finally come to, automatically realizing that he was on his knees and his arms were being held by two Brutes. He looked forward, clearing the haze from his eyes. When he did that, he saw an image that made his blood boil and his instincts kick into overdrive. He saw the Brute Chieftain with one of his paws around her neck while the other had the Gravity Hammer. The Chieftain looked at the Spartan and put on an evil grin. In the flash of an eye the Chieftain dropped his hammer, reached his hand up and ripped the mistress' robe off, exposing her undergarments. It was clear to Ghost that he wasn't going to eat the mistress; he was going to rape her. The Chieftain's worst mistake was angering Ghost, a mistake no one should ever make; the Chieftain, in the shadow of doubt, licked her from her breast to her head. Causing a loud, high pitched yelp of sorrow from the mistress and that was the last straw for Ghost.

In an instant Ghost's vision went red, blood red with fury. He stood up quickly, jumped and kicked both Brutes holding him in the side of their knees closest to him. Using his brute strength from his boiling anger, he grabbed the arms they were holding him with and hurled them both into each other, causing them to lose their grip. He then smashed their heads together, hard enough to smash their skulls and tear their brains loose of their chords. Ghost quickly looked to the Chieftain and the mistress, both with looks of fear in their eyes. Ghost sprinted towards them both, but was met with a hard smack from the Gravity Hammer to the head; he never even noticed the Brute picked it up. The blow didn't have enough force to knock him down, but it did knock his helmet off. Ghost caught his footing; he then turned towards them both as he stood in a wrestling stance, panting and growling like some deranged wolf. Both their mouths were agape at his appearance.

Ghost's face was horrifying to even the Brute. He had a military buzz cut, showing his dark, midnight black hair. His face was extremely pale; some blue veins were even visible. His face was also covered in fresh bruises. The mistress and the Brute both knew that humans had about four canine teeth, but Ghost appeared to be an exception to the rule, most of his traditional carnivore teeth seemed to be canine and sharp and the regular canines appeared to be sharper and bigger than usual. He still had a few of his herbivore teeth in the back; they knew this because he had his teeth bared. The most menacing and unusual part of him was his eyes, the one on his left was all a dark red, but the one on the right was reptilian and bright yellow with a black pupil.

Ghost dashed straight towards them, and was able to tackle the Brute out of the ship and into the tunnel connecting the two ships. To the mistress' horror she watched Ghost beat the life out of the Brute. He pummeled the Brute's armor until it shattered and then went to punching, kicking, and just all out beating the Brute to death. The sickening part of it all was that she heard bones break and saw how the limbs would be bent at unnatural angles in unnatural places, sometimes with the bones sticking out. The thing was, she was mainly thinking of why he was so mad at the Brute. Then realized that the Spartan had actually put thought into that little meeting they had.

_**EIGHT NIGHTS AGO**_

The mistress was in the middle of reading a book in the living room whenever she got a message from her mother. Her father had apparently fallen victim to a severe illness. Right after she read the message she seemed to be close to burst into tears, Ghost didn't know what to do so when she got up, put her Comm. Tablet in her pocket, to go to her room Ghost just followed her and stood by her door at attention once she was in. After about an hour he heard a low, high pitched, beep coming in from the room which meant she received another message from her family. After about two minutes of silence afterwards, Ghost could hear the sound of crying out in sadness. Though to him, it sounded more like she was in pain. He quickly opened the door and entered, the sight he saw perplexed him and something dawned on his animal like mind. He saw her sitting on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands, tears falling onto the floor. That sight reminded him that she wasn't military; unlike most if not everyone he ever guarded who in her situation would bury it deep down and keep a strong look on their face. He just stood there trying to think of what to do, until the mistress saw him enter and wiped her face with the sleeve of her robe. She tried to put on a confident look on her face until she saw Ghost with his head tilted. She immediately lost her confidence and her eyes started to water again and she sniffled. Frank, from Ghost's helmet, told him to sit by her, which confused Ghost beyond everything else. But he listened to Frank and sat down beside her on the bed, making it creak under the weight of him and his armor.

The instant the mistress heard him sit down she calmed down a bit. When she turned to look at him she saw that he had his gun in his lap and his katana was a bit crooked as its bottom sat on the bed. She couldn't hold it back any longer and just slammed her head into Ghost's side, hurting her head a bit and just let all the sadness escape her. She sat there crying into Ghost's side. Her face was buried into one of the gaps between the armor, so instead of crying into hard titanium her face was buried into his black bodysuit. She was finally to stop crying so bad to where she could explain her situation to him, confusing him again until Frank explained why she and other people would do that. Ghost just let her tell him and he would sit there and let her cry into his side, soaking his suit. Once all that was done the mistress pulled herself out of his side and looked up at his helmet. He looked at her and cocked his head to the side and she just smiled.

"Thank you, Ghost," she said, hugging him. "I'm so glad you're here with me."

_**PRESENT TIME**_

When Ghost was satisfied with what he had done he stood up with his fists covered in blood, he was quite a frightening sight to behold. He looked behind him and saw the mistress crying and looked around and realized why, he saw the horrific scene he had made. He walked back into the Phantom, covering his face, blocking the mistress' half naked body and went to retrieved one of her clean robes. He came back to her and handed it to her; she frowned and looked down as she grabbed it. He cocked his head in his confused gesture then turned to the mirror on the wall and saw that he wasn't wearing his helmet. He quickly turned away and quickly ran towards his helmet. He picked his helmet off the ground and, put it back on quickly as to not frighten her any more than he had. He ran back into the tunnel, into the Spirit and did the refueling manually.

"Frank," said the mistress.

"Yes?" he said over the speakers.

"Contact Sangheilios, and tell them that some Brutes have commandeered one of their ships and send them the location, also make sure to inform them that all the Brutes are supposed dead, but tell them to still be safe just in case."

"I'm already on it, ma'am."

Ghost came back after about ten minutes, covered in more blood than before. He ran into the bridge and detached them from the Spirit and flew them out and back into Slipspace.

About twenty minutes later Ghost got off the flight controls, put his katana back in its scabbard, grabbed his rifle, and stood at attention near the mistress as she sat on the couch, in his usual stance.

She stood up and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked down at her and was surprised by her gentle smile. Surprising him, she reached her hands up to his helmet and caressed is for a few seconds with her eight fingers, four on each hand, and then tried to remove it. To her surprise, Ghost dropped his rifle to the floor and quickly put his hands over hers and pulled the helmet back down as it hissed loose. She frowned deeply and looked into his visor.

"Ghost… Please," she pleaded, tears forming. Ghost held it there for a few seconds then let his arms go limp. They fell to his sides and the mistress smiled as a tear fell down her face.

She took his helmet off and smiled at him. He lowered his head to look at her, his face emotionless. She looked into his eyes, his horrifically mismatched eyes. She took the time to scan his face better than she had before. Her smiled turned to a frown as she noticed all the damage that had once been exerted on him, or at least on his head. She notices multiple scars throughout his face and head; there was one going down his reptilian eye, a long one going down the side of his face cutting into his hair causing a bald streak, and another on the bridge of his nose. The mistress then finally realized why Ghost didn't talk, Hood had lied that he doesn't like to talk; he literally can't talk. There was a long cut going across his throat that looked like it went deep enough to damage his vocal cords, causing him to lose his voice, but from his growling earlier he seemed to be able to still make sounds (**I'm no doctor, don't judge me if it's wrong just go with it**).

She looked into his eyes again, seeing a certain kindness in those monstrosities. She looked at the red one and noticed that besides being a dark red, that it was one of a human. Even though he was a beast of a man she realized something, he was her beast. She leaned up on her toes towards his lips, and kissed him, a long and gentle kiss. When she opened her eyes she saw that his were opened in surprise. She giggled slightly at his surprise. She was happy that he was here, with her, as a guard, a friend, and hopefully much more.

She put her head to his chest, which wasn't very hard since he was about two feet taller than she was. She gasped as Ghost did the most unexpected thing that she would ever expect him to do; he wrapped his arms around her and brought in her closer for a hug. She looked up and saw that he was looking forward, with a faraway look in his eyes. She reached up and put her hand on his chin and pulled his head down. She smiled and to her surprise, he did too. He was full of surprises today.

"I know that you'll never be able to say it, but I think that I'll tell you my name," she said teary eyed, but happy. "My name is Riyo 'Matchka." She debated on telling the next part.

"I am seventeen years of age."

Ghost then smiled again, then kissing her on the top of her head.

"Well lookey there, so is Ghost," said Frank. Riyo looked up and smiled at Ghost who did the same in return. They both stood there, in each other's arms for the longest while.

"I love you, Ghost," said Riyo. Ghost's eyes opened wide at her comment, he tried to open his mouth to try to say the same, but was only able to let out a hard breath of air. Riyo put her hand to his mouth and gave him her sly grin.

"I know," she said, cuddling back up to him.

** I am finally done with this chapter, I worked extra hard on it.**_ Yet, you still made it suck._** You just told me a while ago that it was good.**_ I know, I was joking._


	5. Chapter 5: The Movie Then The Bedroom

The Way The Wheels Turn Chapter 5: The Movie And The Bedroom

**Hello, we're baaaaack! **_That was sooo lame, bro!_** Shut up! Let's get started so that you can buy us lunch.**_ Why do I always buy lunch?_** I'm paying the bills, bro. It's the least you can do. Do you want them to take away the power?**_ Good point. And nice chapter name, though you are giving the audience a good hint of what's to come._

_ We don't own Halo._

___** ONE WEEK LATER**_

It was the middle of the day; everyone was going at their usual activities. Riyo was currently making a lunch, Ghost was standing guard, and Frank was watching them like a television program. Riyo was cooking what looked like some small bird-like creature from her home world. She put the bird on a platter and placed it in the kitchen's oven to cook. She looked at Ghost's still figure and went over to him.

"Ghost," she said in her soothing voice. Ghost turned towards her, head tilted in his confused gesture.

"Ghost, I want you to eat with me, you don't have to hide your face from me, you know? You don't have to be on guard all the," she immediately stop due to Ghost's head shaking, though it was more vibrating violently than shaking.

"Ma'am, revise your sentence, hurry!" exclaimed Frank.

"Um, uh, I don't know what to say," she said in a rush of fear.

"Just tell him to relax a bit or something. Tell him to be more subtle," he said in a now calmer voice.

Riyo put her hands on Ghost's face which got him to stop shaking his head. She leaned her head in close to his and placed a quick kiss on his forehead.

"Ghost you don't need to be standing at attention anymore, I know I'll be safe if you're just around. But I want you to interact with me more, like I said, I love you."

"Quick note, don't tell Ghost that he doesn't have to do his job, it kind of messes with his mind. The better thing to do is tell him that he is off duty or needs to be more subtle, he'll usually listen."

Riyo let out an exasperated breath then smiled and looked at Ghost again.

"Ghost, I order you to… eat lunch with me," said Riyo with a large smile. Ghost nodded. The oven went off and he went over to get the bird thing in it out. Riyo smiled when she saw him pick up the pan with his gloved hand and put it on the counter.

Ghost and Riyo sat themselves at the kitchen table, Riyo had cut herself off a bit of the bird and gave Ghost a large amount, she figured he'd need it. They started eating- Ghost trying his best not to crush the utensil that appeared like a two pronged fork with his gauntleted hand- and Ghost looked up at Riyo and nodded his head in appreciation causing her to smile brightly. They continued eating in silence, no surprise since conversation is impossible due to Ghost's muteness. She looked at him eat in awe; he ate it in both a very carnivorous way, him biting into his forkfuls, but at the same time in a very proper way, sitting up straight and keeping his mouth closed. She figured the carnivorous part because all his carnivore teeth were large canines except the ones that are in normal areas for humans, they were larger in size and sharper. She didn't judge, her people ate the same way. She looked up at him, with a questioning look on her face. He eventually noticed her looking at him and looked at her with his head tilted.

"Is it ok if I ask Frank why you look like that later?" she asked with a pleading look that made Ghost smile, due to how adorable it was. He nodded his head. She smiled, and then giggled.

After about twenty minutes of eating, the couple got up and continued with their usual activities. Ghost, to the dismay of Riyo, stood at attention by the couch while Riyo went through a box full of movies. She went through it for a short time as Ghost just stood there watching. She picked out several movies out of it and placed them in a stack. She examined all of them one more time then went to the television and inserted one.

After many hours of watching many movies, it had gotten to nighttime on Ghost's HUD (Heads Up Display). Riyo yawned and got up to turn off the T.V. When she got up she saw a movie on the side of the T.V. stand, she reached for it and picked it up. Ghost was watching everything she did and knew she clearly didn't recognize the movie. She motioned for Ghost to come over.

"I found a horror movie, can you watch it with me, please," she pleaded, putting on that cute begging face that she had put on earlier. He had to nod, he couldn't help himself; it was just too cute to him; and him being a walking death machine, it had to be cute. She looked him over a couple of times then at the couch and frowned.

"Is there anything else you can wear besides that armor," she asked. He tilted his head for a second and then nodded; he didn't need to be told what he had to do next. He went to his designated room and came back shortly afterwards in a white t-shirt, a black jacket, a pair of blue jeans, and black combat boots. Riyo smiled at her boyfriend, and scooted over on the couch and patted the area next to her for Ghost to sit down. Ghost went over and sat down next to her; Riyo snuggled up to him and rested her head on his muscular shoulder. Ghost smiled and then wrapped his arm around her pulling her in closer. Riyo grabbed the small remote on the table in front of the couch and started the movie; it was apparently about the Flood infestation, although from what Ghost could tell, it was much more graphic than the real deal.

The movie was playing, it depicted overly graphic scenes of both humans and Covenant being torn apart and crushed and morphed by the monsters of the Flood infestation. Ghost didn't really care much, though he did wince at the sight of a combat form deliberately tearing out an Elite Zealots entrails, but Riyo was horrified beyond all measure because she was clutching onto Ghost hard, her sharp claw-like nails tore through his clothes and into his flesh. Even though it stung when her nails impaled him, he didn't mind, the nails nor the movie because he has experienced worse pain and equally horrific sights. The nails dug deep into his side, causing him to wince and snarl slightly. He then felt some blood trickle out, though Riyo was apparently too scared to notice but he knew that she didn't mean it. He quickly adjusted himself and wrapped both of his arms around her and brought her in close to his chest, causing her to flinch then calm down, slightly. The movie was nearly over, it's ending was of a Marine squad of five blowing up a Flood ship, although it was one of those type of horror movies that ended badly. The Marines were walking in a desert only to be met by a Gravemind thrashing out of the sand and sending the Marines into a pit below. Infection forms swarmed in by the hundreds with the marines doing their best to keep them at bay, until thy finally ran out of ammo. The screen faded into black with the soldiers whimpering like cowards, the movie ended with the screams of the Marines and the sounds of their flesh morphing into more of the Flood's pawns.

The credits came on and Ghost just yawned, unfazed by the movie. He patted Riyo on the back of the head, feeling the tears of fear soaking his shirt. She turned her head and saw that the movie was over, her tears still streaming down her face like the waters of a fall. He kissed the top of her head, still trying to calm her down. She felt the blood from Ghost's side fall on her hands and she looked up to him with an apologetic look on her face, but he nodded taking her apology and just patted her back as he tried to calm her down.

When the credits finally ended after ten minutes, Riyo was still too scared to leave Ghost's embrace. So he picked her up bridal style and brought her to her room and turned the lights on. He set her down on the side of her bed in a sitting position; she was still shaking a bit and had her head down. He squatted down in front of, tapped the side of her head to get her to look at him. Once she finally faced him he looked at her with a worrying face.

"I'm fine, Ghost," she said wiping tears away with a shaky hand. Ghost's mind raced because he knew she wanted him to act more like her boyfriend and less of a guard but he couldn't help himself, being a guard was just a natural thing to him. So he decided to try something, get the best of both worlds so to speak, he grabbed her hand and kissed it, still trying to calm her down and give her a feeling of safety that a bodyguard should, but also giving her a feeling of love and affection that a boyfriend should. She looked down at him and giggled at his action and smiled as he looked up at her. He left the room, after giving Riyo a couple of hugs and a kiss to try and keep her happy and feeling safe, and got into his armor and stood outside her door. It was about two hours later; he had been dozing off in his sleep like trance, when he heard a scream coming from Riyo's room. He didn't bother trying to open the door with the key code; he punched a dent into the door and used it to manually slide it open with great ease. He quickly rushed to Riyo's side with his rifle in the left hand and Katana in the right hand. After scanning the room for hostiles he saw her crying on her bed and after putting his katana back and dropping his rifle, he grabbed her. He started hugging her tightly and rubbing the back of her long neck. He felt her calm down.

"I'm sorry," she cried into his shoulder. He didn't let her go. After a few minutes, she finally calmed down. Riyo pushed Ghost gently away from her and sat on her legs at the side of her bed. She turned her head away from him but he just pulled it back, but she would just pull it away again.

"I'm not worthy to be your mate, Ghost," she said through forced back tears. He cocked his head.

"On my planet, fear is found to be dishonorable towards one's self," she said. "A female must prove to her interest that she is strong enough and worthy enough, nightmares are a sign of fear, and fear is a sign of weakness."

Even with that said Ghost took off his helmet, places it on the ground, and pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately. When he pulled away she looked at his face and he had a dumb "that's just stupid" smile on his it. She smiled and kissed him back. When they pulled apart they looked into each other's eyes. Ghost started stroking her arm with his gauntleted hand. She let out a lustful purr, which surprised Ghost considering that Elites are reptilian.

Ghost went in for another kiss but was met with a finger to his lips. He pulled back looked at her, confused and wondering why she did that. His eyes widened when he saw a bit of her robe sliding off her shoulders. A weird feeling inside Ghost wanted so badly to pull it down but the bodyguard in him went to pull it up. He grabbed the strap and almost made it back to her shoulder when she grabbed his hand and pulled it down, still holding onto the robe. The robe fell down from her shoulders with the help of Riyo's other hand. He just remained there, squatting and staring at her form in her undergarments. He looked over her well-toned stomach and thighs with that slight athletic figure, her strong yet very feminine shoulders; her overall physique was like that of a goddess to him. She looked at Ghost and her face blushed a bit from the light of the hallway light. He immediately got the memo. He stood up and took a few paces back, he unslung his katana and tool box off his back and put his hand to his armored chest; electrical sparks coming from it, and his armor fell, leaving him in his black bodysuit.

"Come on, Ghost," Riyo said very lustfully. "Let's have some fun." That caused Ghost to put an evil wolfish grin on his pale, scarred face, revealing his many sharp teeth. He climbed on the bed and he and Riyo started kissing uncontrollably. While Ghost was busy caressing every inch of Riyo's form she was busy handling the bulge beneath his bodysuit. Ghost reached behind himself and pulled down the zipper of his suit down and quickly took it off allowing Riyo to caress his member while he moved his work down to her vaginal area. He heard a gasp of pleasure as his fingers rubbed against her through her garments, his grin growing. He grabbed her panties and tore them off, the same with her bra, causing her to yelp a bit, but only encouraging her lustful acts.  
He then grabbed her hips and flipped her around, and went straight to work on her wet vagina. He flicked his tongue all around her special area as she moaned in pleasure, making him hurry his speed. She then went to "suck" his entire, 9 inch cock, slightly choking. When Ghost heard the sound of her choking he immediately tried to get his cock out, though it was difficult because he put her on top since she was much smaller than him.

"Don't worry," she said in her lustful voice. Ghost let out a low growl, though it was obviously in lust due to its tone and pitch. He went straight back to work, trying hard not to hurt her too much because his teeth were extremely sharp and large, even though he was too busy trying to pleasure her and enjoying her moans and gasps that sent vibrations through his member. The feeling of Riyo's teeth grinding Ghost's member was both weird and very phenomenal. After about 5 minutes of that, Riyo removed her mouth from his cock un-expectantly and got up and squatted over it. He reached up and grabbed her hips, then went to squeezing her ass cheeks for a brief time. He lowered her slowly, grinning as she gasped, but it vanished when his tip met her hymen. He looked at her to see if she was sure.

"Come on, big boy, you scared or something?" she asked in a sexy, mocking tone. He did that grin that Riyo was starting to love and lowered her a little faster. Her hymen broke and she just about screamed in ecstasy, as some blood met with the rest of her juices. She fell down on his chest and smiled, gasping for air for a quick second. They shared a brief kiss. Ghost then went straight to fucking her, hard. Riyo did not mind any of his roughness, she understood him. In fact, she enjoyed every single moment of it; the fact that he had no intention of being soft just thrilled her even more. Ghost smiled as he heard every slapping sound that he caused. Riyo continually gasped and moaned, causing Ghost to go harder and deeper. Riyo looked down at Ghost who still had a hint of his grin left, and smiled ever so slightly. Ghost leaned in and she did as well, the two sharing a kiss. Some of Riyo's moans were muffled as their tongues interlocked. She was nearing her climax and when she reached it, she screamed for a slight second and then took a long gasp. She clutched around Ghost, who was nowhere near his climax. Ghost decided to explore her body, first rubbing her fine curves and then reaching her breast. He couldn't help but caress, lick, and suck her glorious double D-cup mounds.

Riyo loved the feeling she was experiencing, and even though she had already reached her climax, she felt like she'd just have another if Ghost continued his actions. He would rub and squeeze her breast like a sculptor would his clay. He sucked on her nipples like that of a hungry babe. But the best part was how he used his tongue and even his teeth. His tongue would just gloss over her breasts as if it were a delicious treat he was savoring, and the way he used his teeth. He would nibble on her mounds so easily with his sharp teeth that it didn't harm her, but would still send jolts of pleasure through her, and when he nibbled her nipples, it was like nothing else.

Ghost continued his work for another 5 minutes until something unexpected happened, he yelled out, but it was something more like a roar. He opened his eyes and the pupil of the reptilian eye became very thin. Riyo opened her eyes and looked down into Ghost's and was immediately confused. Ghost went to her neck, her long neck that he found so beautiful; and bit it hard enough to leave a mark, causing Riyo to yelp. If that wasn't enough of a surprise, he wrapped his arms around her waist and stood up on the floor, and just went all out on her while growling and snarling like a deranged wolf. To Riyo… The entire experience was nothing but blissful. Her gasps grew in number; her moans grew in pitch. Twelve minutes after that, Riyo experienced her second climax. Ghost then put her on her hands and knees, although it was more like elbows and knees, on the bed and fucked her doggy style. Riyo loved every wet _plop_ sound that happened every time Ghost's waist hit her as she grabbed hold of the bed sheets. Ghost's humps grew harder but less in number, Riyo could tell that his climax was coming soon. She quickly got him out of her, receiving a confused _huff_ from him, and then went to sucking him, using her teeth to grind his member and this time causing him to moan. The best part was when Riyo brought out her long tongue and used it, she would let it slither along the bottom of his member and massage it. It all helped to make the blowjob cause Ghost to reach his climax. He grabbed her head and let out another short roar, then strangely, a wolfish howl. _He is much more animalistic than I anticipated,_ thought Riyo.

Ghost got on his hands over the bed and panted like a dog. When he finally caught his breath he saw Riyo on the bed, sitting on her legs with her left hand up to her mouth. He sat on the bed in front of her. She snuggled up from behind him, after wiping his seed from her mouth. She had noticed that his reptilian pupil was back to normal in his yellow eye, his dark red eye never changed though. She kissed his cheek lovingly.

"You were very good, my animal," she didn't know why she said the last part but by the look of it, Ghost took it as a compliment, he even seemed to like that by his smile.

"Thank you, by the way, Ghost," she said snuggling up to him more before dragging him down to lie down with her. They looked into each other's eyes as Ghost caressed Riyo's arm some. That lasted up until Riyo's eyes started closing when she fell asleep. When he thought that she was truly asleep, the bodyguard in him decided to kick in and he went to put on his bodysuit, the boyfriend part of him cursing himself as he did.

"Where are you going," asked Riyo, in a pouting tone just as Ghost got ready to look for his suit. Ghost looked behind him then smiled, followed by what sounded like a pretty happy growl. Ghost decided against putting on his bodysuit and went back over to the bed. Riyo then put on her adorable sly grin as Ghost got under the covers with her. Riyo put her hands on his side, finding the area where she dug her nails into him and frowned, it didn't last when Ghost smiled. The same thing happened vice versa when Ghost saw the bite mark he left on her long, beautiful neck.

"Did you know that you were doing that?" she asked with innocent curiosity. He nodded then blushed.

"Don't worry, it was amazing, my little animal," she said with a smile. They shared a kiss and then fell asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6: Ghost's Biology

The Way The Wheels Turn Chapter 6: Ghost's Biology

**Hello, everybody.**_ Yo what's up?_** I would say that you should be more proper, but look at what we're writing, especially the last chapter.**_ Shut up, that shit was sexy._** It was, and I know you thought so. Please keep the door closed so I don't have to hear you next time after you write a sex scene.**_ That's gay, bro._** You were louder than the construction outside! No wonder we keep running out of tissues man, and you know it's allergy season for me!**_ Not my fault I'm that good and you're that allergic to pollen._** Let's just write. We don't own Halo.**

Ghost was the first to wake up. He looked over to Riyo and saw that her back was turned towards him. He noticed that his left arm was wrapped around her while his right arm was resting under her head. He tried not to awaken Riyo as he got up. He was able to get his arm out from under her as well as getting out of the bed. He felt that he'd be able to leave the room and get dressed without waking her but was ultimately unsuccessful when he tripped over some sheets and fell to the floor. Riyo woke up to the sound of a loud thud. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes as she yawned, still very groggy. She looked over to where the thud came from and saw Ghost on his back, staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't help but to laugh. He glared at her, though it didn't last very long at the sight of her holding the sheets up to her chest modestly.

He stood up and walked towards the bed that was occupied solely by his mate. He got to the bed and started crawling towards Riyo, putting on that evil wolfish grin of his that showed all his sharp teeth. They went through a quick make-out session until Ghost got up out of the bed. Riyo suddenly let out a short gasp and frowned, what saddened her was so bad that tears started to form at the corners of her eyes. Ghost looked down and saw what she was staring at. She was staring at his few but obvious Energy Sword scars on his torso, due to the fact that they were purple due to the plasma. She had already seen many of his scars but these seemed to have affected her badly. But she really got teary eyed worse at the sight of the wound that nearly killed him, that Energy Sword stab that went through his chest. Ghost remembered that day, he had fought off as many Covenant as he could but it ultimately didn't work out in the end, for an Elite Zealot had snuck up on him and stabbed him in the chest as he turned around. He also remembers that he was lucky enough that it wasn't a large Energy Sword; it was one of the short ones that come from the gauntlets.

Riyo stood up, letting the sheets fall to the bed and floor and went over to him and put her right hand on his chest. She moved her hand over his wound, a wound that could have easily ended his life, a wound that could have caused them to never have come together. She was on the verge of crying, her sniffles were easily heard. But before she could start balling, Ghost hugged her close to him. Her nude body squeezed tight to him. She gasped slightly as his strong arms held her tighter and closer. He looked down and smiled at her, a smile that could melt butter; she shuddered at it, not long before giving him her own smile. They shared a kiss, then Ghost handed her a clean robe.

"Let's give this another go sometime," she said with a lustful purr. She straddled him for a quick second, just to tease him, but it didn't keep him from lowering his guard a quick second. He then got into his bodysuit and then into his armor and the two left the room, holding hands without thinking of it. The two let go of each other's hand when Frank popped up out of nowhere, with his arms crossed and an enraged look on his face. The two looked at him in confusion, well Riyo looked confused; Ghost just had his helmet on so he cocked his head.

"What the hell do you two think you were doing?" he yelled. "Do you know how crazy it feels to see two seventeen year olds fucking like you two did? It was crazy! Mainly… Because you looked and acted like a deranged animal," he yelled, looking at Ghost, giving him most of the anger. "And you looked; well you looked normal, just like a horny seventeen year old girl," he said calming down, mainly because it was true. Though, his rage returned as he looked back at Ghost.

"Do you realize how lucky you are that you didn't go ape shit like you do when you… you know, your fucking pupil goes thin. I thought you were going to go nuts like on the battlefield, you know what happens when you lose control," he yelled angrily. Riyo tried to explain but was cut off before she could say anything.

"You know what it's like to see a couple of teens have sex?" he yelled again with a disgusted look, mainly at Ghost who blushed under his helmet, because Frank saw everything.

"The two of you looked like a couple of drunken high schoolers," he exclaimed. "Ghost it doesn't matter how old you are and how many hormones are jumbling around in you, you're a highly trained super soldier, even besides that up 'til now, you were nothing but a body guard/killing machine." He then looked towards Riyo.

"And you, ma'am, are supposed to be a representative of Sangheilios," he said with a forced calm. Se blushed, nothing else.

"Ghost you are supposed to be the more mature one," Frank yelled then looked back at Riyo and tried to stay calm towards her since he seemed to be putting most of the blame on Ghost. "No offense ma'am. But Ghost, you should have tried and taken a _different_ kind of control of the situation, especially when you know you're about to lose control."

After a few more minutes of Frank criticizing them both, mainly Ghost since Frank believed he should have kept better control of himself.

"But who am I to judge, you're both just teenagers in love, this is all normal. I shouldn't judge, I don't even have a body," Frank said with a sigh before calming down.

"Mistress, I believe that you wanted to learn about Ghost, when is a better time than now."

Riyo was sitting at the kitchen table, coffee mug in her hands, while Frank's hologram now had a recliner with him sitting in it with his feet up on an ottoman. Ghost was standing nearby with his rifle ready.

"Where do you want to start, Mistress?" asked Frank.

"Who is Ghost and what made him into a Spartan," she asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"Ghost's real name is unknown, until he was taken by the Spartan program he was an orphan running around the streets of Frankfurt," said Frank projecting a hologram of Frankfurt, Germany.

"Frankfurt is one of the most dangerous cities on Earth these days, worse than Saint Petersburg (this is set in the 26th century, a lot could change). Ghost was taken when he was six, like every Spartan. But before that he was, and this is 100% true, he was raised for the first 3 years of his life by a Rottweiler dog," Frank held back a chuckle as he said that, causing a loud growl to come from beneath Ghost's helmet.

"The dog was somehow able keep little baby Ghost alive, how is unknown to me. The dog had some major influence on Ghost's more animalistic instincts. When the dog died a gang took him in, they raised him to kill and rob from his young age. They took care of him until they were all killed by the UNSC while they were getting recruits. Ghost was only called by serial number, something that he never liked. The UNSC's darker side liked him, a lot. He was assigned for a different training program due to the fact that he had killed several other recruits during training." Riyo looked at Ghost with a surprised look on her face, he lowered his helmeted head, but she told him it was OK.

"After he killed the fifth kid, they decided that he was better meant to guard, since he seemed to get aggravated with crowds, due to the fact that the gang that raised him were always attacked in big crowds. Though when the time came, he was sent on large missions. I'll get to that later. When it time for augmentations, Ghost was assigned part of a secret Spartan group project. The Spartan 2.5s; they were called that because they were meant to have the strength and speed of the Spartan IIs as well as the agility and quicker reflexes of the Spartan IIIs. The program went wrong, and Ghost was the closest to successful as they went, because he was the only one to survive and not be crippled beyond use. But, even with that, they had some… complications. There is something that we call 'Instant Death'. It's when an AI hits rampancy and it takes full effect in an instant. That is why Ghost is the way he is. While the AI was going berserk, it had accessed some biologists' notes on Eridanus Five's Dire Wolves, breed of wolf evolved to fit the extremely harsh environments of the planet. They are known for their ferocity. It had installed the animal's instincts into his brain, with the ones that Rottweiler had put into him. That malfunction is why while you two were, you know, he growled and roared and even that howl." He said the last sentence then looked at Ghost with an insulting look. Afterwards Frank disappeared and a video was pulled up of the operation.

The video showed Ghost back when he was about thirteen years old, he was much smaller and only had two scars, one across his chest and the one on the bridge of his nose. The doctors around him just spoke a bunch of medical mumbo-jumbo. The one closest to him, a woman who seemed to be around her mid-thirties, rubbed Ghost's buzz cut hair and told him he would come out OK. Then a bunch of syringes were inserted into Ghost and a weird full face mask was put over his face. Frank fast-forward three minutes and a moment or two passed and Ghost started moving around violently. The woman who had talked to him earlier was in a panic and unstrapped him from the bed. Ghost's body had seemed to be growing in muscle mass the whole time, even when the syringes were removed and the mask hastily removed. The woman tried holding him down while he started yelling out in immense pain, his teeth seemed to be shifting in shape the whole time until they were as sharp as they are now and he grabbed a hold of the woman started strangling the woman with both his hands. The rest of the doctors tried pulling him off but when they did he broke her neck with a hard thrust of his arms. Ghost would then kick one man in the chin, giving him a bad case of whiplash as well as making him fall. Another one came at him but that one received a hard backhand to the face, making his head snap violently to the slide. Ghost would then go to attacking everyone in sight. He had tackled another doctor right after throwing a chair at the door controls, causing them to jam. Ghost bit deep into the neck of the doctor he tackled and ripped out a large chunk, spitting it out once he did. Another doctor tried sedating him but before he could get the needle into Ghost he received a hard punch to the ribcage, a blow that would send him to the ground only to be met by a hard stomp to the throat. Another doctor tried to calm Ghost down but he received that syringe of tranquilizers to the eye. Frank stopped the footage as Ghost started strangling a male doctor with another one's lab coat. Riyo looked at Ghost again, a look of fear in her eyes, she soon apologized when she saw him look at the ground sadly.

"The malfunction was also the reason why he has the reptilian eye, the Feral Wolves are quite a sight you should look up some time, as well as his sharp teeth; the red eye was just a random mishap due to the malfunction. When Ghost had that moment of, well when his reptilian eye got thin, something similar happens when he gets overly angry." He showed a video of Ghost fighting in the middle of a warzone until a Chieftain used his Gravity Hammer to hit Ghost, full charge, and sent him straight into a Scorpion tank, and leaving a nasty dent. Once Ghost had gotten out, he let out a roar and a similar thing with the Chieftain that tried to rape Riyo happened, except he spent less time on this Brute, but he did kill every other Covenant soldier in that area around him, until he finally calmed down, due to the help from a man with a weird symbol on his jacket sleeve with the word ONI under it who shot Ghost with what looked like a tranquilizer gun.

"Ghost never means to lose his temper; it was another malfunction, short temper span. But the thing is they did say that it would eventually mild down, and it apparently has," Frank finished, smiling at Riyo.

"Well, that is all I have to say, good day you two," Frank said before disappearing. Riyo looked over to Ghost who was just looking at empty space; she finished her coffee and promptly put the mug down on the counter. She stood up from her seat and walked up to Ghost and hugged him. He could hear her sniffle as she hugged his armored form. He looked down and she looked up at him, to meet his helmeted and cocked head.

"I am so sorry for the life you were forced to live, Ghost. You should have had a better one," she said sadly. Ghost had taken his helmet off and put it on the kitchen counter. He put his index finger under her bottom mandibles and lifted her head up. He was smiling, and then placed a quick kiss on her lips (or whatever).

_FIVE HOURS LATER_

Later that day, Ghost was called into the bathroom while he was standing guard outside; apparently Riyo was having a problem. He quickly checked his toolbox and then went to the door and knocked, when the door opened he saw Riyo with a towel wrapped over her torso. Under his helmet Ghost's mouth was starting to salivate with lust and desire. He stepped inside the tiny bathroom trying to give Riyo her space out of respect as her guard, and the fact that there was barely any room for him alone in his MJOLNIR armor made it difficult for him to give her any room.

"Can you help me, I'm afraid that the shower head has stopped and I can't seem to figure out how to fix it," she said in a playful tone and indicating the towel around her with her hand in a lustful way. The two tried to squeeze past each other but the sink made it hard to get past. The two lovers were stuck squished together; Riyo used this to her advantage and wiggled like she was trying to get out, causing her large breast to jiggle under her towel. Ghost was starting to lose it; he reached up towards her with one hand heading to her breast and the other to her waist, but it was stopped by her own hand. This was a clear sign that she was teasing him, he snarled under his helmet in annoyance. After about a minute of trying to get free, they were finally able to get apart.

Ghost was standing by the showerhead with his helmet off; Riyo somehow convinced him to do so, and working hard to fix it using his tools. It was a relatively simple fix, only took him about two minutes. Once he was done he put his tools back in their box, he took his katana off real quick as he put his toolbox back on. When he looked up, putting his katana back on, he was met with the sight of Riyo moving her hips, it wasn't much but he loved the sight. He reached to the sink counter and grabbed his helmet and went to walk out. Riyo went out so that he could get out easily, as he walked out Riyo gave him a quick lick on his cheek. He turned his head to her quickly but she just acted like nothing happened and looked into the bathroom. When he was out of his short daze he outstretched his hand towards the shower. She thanked him with a bow, making him wish he was behind her, and walked in. As she walked in, she dropped her towel, revealing her fine posterior to him, a second before the door closed. Ghost stood there, with his mouth agape.

Ghost was standing outside the door, when Riyo walked out wearing nothing but a bra and a pair of underwear; it looked like the Sangheili underwear system is very similar now that Ghost got a better look at them. If that wasn't enough to nearly drive Ghost wild, she walked with a bit of a sway in her hips. Ghost wanted nothing more than to lunge at her and go all out. But he was in a controllable state at the moment, how much longer it would last he didn't know. Riyo turned around and did a cute little wink at him then walking into her room. He watched her walk in and took the time to let loose a breath he was holding. He started thinking of relaxing thoughts; the cod piece was really starting to become a pain, quite literally at this point. After about a minute Riyo walked out of her room wearing another one of her robes. She turned towards Ghost and called him over to come closer.

"I don't want you to wear your armor all the time, Ghost. I want you to relax some while you're here with me. I mean we're in space you can relax; in fact I'm ordering you to. Do you have any other clothes or just the same type of clothes, or just that pair?" she asked. He held up two fingers, which got a smile but with a scolding face at the same time from Riyo. She then pointed to his room and he knew what she wanted and went in. When he came out he was wearing his white t-shirt, blue jeans, black boots, and a black jacket. She smiled at him, mainly because he was still wearing his katana, and went over to hug him, well, more of straddling his entire body mainly because of his mood. Ghost bit his lip slightly, trying not to cause him to bleed. Before she was able to let go of him, he pulled her in tighter and slapped her posterior, receiving a satisfying yelp.

"Such a bad dog," she said lustfully, putting emphasis on the dog part. She received a snarl from him and then a large smile on his face.

** Woo boy!**_ Calm down, bro._** Shut up, I like what's going on, and you do too.**_ Yeah but I don't freak out_**. Shut up moral support.**_ Asshole._** Ha!**


	7. Chapter 7: Holy Blades

The Way The Wheels Turn Chapter 7: Holy Blades

**I don't think we have much to say.**_ Same here, man. Your girlfriend is waiting for me anyways._** Oh ha ha, nice try. She's too good for you.**_ Jackass. We don't own halo._

Ghost was sitting on the couch, moving around restlessly. He had been like that ever since he was told he didn't have to be on guard all the time, about a week ago. It all started fine, the first day he and Riyo watched a couple of movies and she told him some stories; some from her life while others were Sangheili fairy tales and legends. The second day started out pretty strange, Riyo woke up to find Ghost doing a handstand. But instead of just staying like that or walking around he was doing a weird form of push-ups. Riyo watched from the bed, admiring Ghost's muscular form from there, they had started sleeping together more often and Ghost's room became more of a place for him to keep their items. The third and fourth day seemed fine but Ghost had started standing up and walking more and while he was sitting one of his legs would start shaking. The rest of the days until their current predicament, Ghost's restlessness had increased. He would either be working out a lot or would just get angry easily. One time Riyo startled him and got tackled to the floor. Ghost almost immediately got off her and lowered his head apologetically, she forgave him after coming out of shock though. Riyo looked at him from the other room, her exercise room that she used a lot to keep in shape. She felt really bad for him, she didn't think it would be this bad.

"Ghost? Everything alright, baby," she asked as she ran on a treadmill. A little bit of sweat ran down her face. Ghost didn't respond much; he growled and grabbed his hood and forced it over his head and face. He apparently always needed something to do, even standing still counted to him since when he did that he had a purpose in mind, which was to guard. She thought of ways to help keep Ghost occupied, she looked around the room and figured he could use the exercise.

"Would you like to, I don't know, lift some weights or something," she asked, worried. Ghost looked up immediately, thinking on the subject. After a few moments of consideration he got up, grabbed his katana that he placed by the couch since he still likes to carry it around, and walked into the next room and went straight to the weightlifting bench. He lifted up the bar; it had around fifty pounds on it. He put the bar back down in its rest and then added an extra three- hundred pounds to it. He took off his hoodie and placed it on a hook on the wall next to the one with Riyo's robe. He then lied down on the bench, and started lifting it with some difficulty but not much to worry about.

Riyo watched him lift the bar with great ease for a few minutes until she couldn't breathe and started getting sore from running. She got off the treadmill and walked over to a chair with a towel a little bit away from him. She watched him for nearly an hour and a half; she was struck awe by both his strength and his stamina. She watched as Ghost's energy was starting to drain to zero. Ghost had started snarling with each lift, but that eventually turned to panting and wheezing until he finally put the bar back on its rest. He quickly sat up and lifted his arms over his head, revealing his soaked shirt that had started to stick to his chest, making a vague outline of his muscle structure. Riyo felt as if he was secretly getting back at her, the look of his muscular chest and stomach just barely visible through his sticking shirt was strangely erotic to her. He was breathing heavy, his chest growing and shrinking with each puff of breath. Riyo shivered with excite.

Riyo got up and walked over and sat on a stool next to the weight bench. Ghost looked over at her and smiled at the sight of her. He couldn't help but love her image, she was wearing a pair of pink shorts and a white tank top, she had obviously had done some shopping while on Earth, all covered in a light layer of sweat. The sight of her slight athletic build being accentuated by her attire was just torture on his restraint. He had to keep himself from going crazy with lust, but his method was a bit unusual. He curled up his index finger a little, and then bit it hard, his sharp teeth causing a small gush of blood to spill out. Riyo gasped a bit, and then after a minute she laughed when she realized why he did that.

"You upset that I haven't allowed you to do anything yet?" she asked in a husky tone. She got up and sat on the end of the bench and tossed a leg around to the other side of the bench, now with both legs on opposite sides of the bench. She was now facing Ghost with his finger still in his mouth. She then placed her hands on the edges of the bench and leaned forward ever so slightly, spreading her legs a bit more. He looked down at the area between her legs and saw that she was not wearing any undergarments, mainly because he could see her most private region. The sight brought Ghost to bite down harder, causing more blood to come out. She laughed and removed his hand; his index finger had started twitching when she removed it from his mouth. Ghost then quickly wiped the blood off his face and chin as Ryo used the towel to wipe off the blood on his finger. He tried to reach out to grasp her, but his hand was slapped away. He whimpered sadly and looked up at her.

"Your species sure does know how to make tempting clothing," she said lustfully. She saw the large bulge in his jeans, and smiled greedily. She reached over to him and stroked it a few times. He jumped in surprise, and then groaned softly. She stopped after a quick second. He looked at her when she stopped and growled angrily. She didn't take it seriously, so she just smiled and gave him a cute wink. She got up to get her water bottle, but when she grabbed it she dropped it with full intention. She bent over to pick it up, and as she did her shorts started to ride up, giving Ghost a good view of her posterior. He had his mouth agape as she picked it up and it remained open even as she went to the small shower room to clean up. Ghost was sitting on the floor cross legged when Riyo came out wearing a clean robe. He could see her giggle at his almost childlike position. She pointed to the room, indicating it was time for him to clean himself up. Ghost quickly got to his feet and went towards the room, receiving a wink from Riyo when he passed.

It was about 11:00 in the morning when a flash of light started going off. Ghost ran towards the flight controls, in a clean new pair of clothes, and tried to see what was going on. Frank popped up in front of Riyo who was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"The ship is in need of repairs, we need to dock at a station so Ghost can make the repairs," he said.

"Shouldn't we have someone who knows about these ships repair it, like Engineers," she asked rather confused on why Frank was so specific.

"Ghost can repair anything; he is basically a human Engineer. Plus he doesn't really like Engineers, they interfere which eventually leads to him shooting or stabbing them," he said the last part with a smile that gave Riyo the creeps.

Ghost came back into the living room, giving a thumbs up, Riyo looked a bit confused. Frank said that he already told Ghost and had sent a signal and then vanished in thin air. Ghost looked at Riyo then walked over to the couch to sit down by her.

Frank popped up in front of the two around four hours later, Ghost was in the middle of making sandwiches for him and Riyo since they forgot to eat lunch. Even though he didn't wear his armor he still had his katana strapped to his back, Riyo had noticed this earlier and found it pretty cute. Once Ghost was done making the sandwiches, he walked towards Riyo and handed her one while he wolfed down the other one.

"The battlecruiser Holy Blades will be letting us dock," he said. Riyo gasped, easily giving the impression that she knows the ship.

"That's the famous ship that was converted into a city after the war," she said with delight. She looked at Ghost with the look of a child you just told was going to Disney Land on her face.

"I'll be sure to get us a nice hotel room there, for the stay. How bad are the damages?" she asked Frank. He chuckled and looked at her.

"Well you'll be happy, the repairs will take even Ghost about a week; there was an engine malfunction that caused quite the domino effect to the rest of the systems." Ghost even smiled at that, he loves to work with machines. Riyo saw the smile on Ghost's face and put on a pouting face, which caught his attention.

"Don't think that you won't be spending anytime with me, you little animal," Ghost blushed when she said that in front of Frank, causing him to look away as he did.

The battlecruiser had caught up to them around an hour later; Ghost had gotten into his armor and was at the flight controls as he landed the ship on the battlecruiser. Once they were landed he and Riyo stepped out of the ship and were in the hangar they were told by a rather large Elite that the ship's captain would be with them shortly. After waiting for over an hour Riyo seemed to be getting agitated and tired. After her fifth _huff_ in the past ten minutes, Ghost looked over to her. She saw him looking at her out of the corner of her eye and she looked towards him, he just gave her a nod to try and help her calm down, it didn't work.

Another hour passed and they were still waiting in the hangar bay for the captain of the ship. He finally arrived and explained that their ship would be kept here until the on board Engineer could get it repaired. Riyo saw that Ghost didn't like the sound of that, she could tell because she saw his left arm stiffen in the regions not covered by armor. She would then explain to the captain that she would be more comfortable with Ghost repairing the ship, the captain looked at her with a look of pure confusion as he looked at the large, armored figure standing next the mistress. He spotted the katana and the toolbox slung on his back and just said that he'd allow it. Afterwards the captain motioned towards a Shadow transport vehicle. Once they were all on with Ghost and Riyo on the side seating and the captain at the controls, he told them that he would be taking them to the rooms they'd be staying in until their ship was repaired. He told them that Riyo would be staying at one of their best hotels while Ghost would be given a room at the Guard's barracks. Riyo told him that Ghost was staying with her, to which the captain immediately tried to convince her otherwise. She tried to convince him that Ghost would be there for her protection, to which she had to explain that he was a member of the UNSC assigned to her guard until they arrived at Sanghelios. The captain still didn't seem too convinced, that was until the captain stopped the Shadow suddenly and Riyo was almost thrown off, that was until Ghost wrapped his arm quickly around her. That had done it for the captain and he said that he would be allowed to stay with her.

When the captain left them at the hotel, Riyo got them their room keys and they were headed to the room. Once they were in the room Ghost went to a corner and got out of his armor and Riyo went into the bathroom. Ghost sat on the bed after getting into his clothes and placing his toolbox on the desk in the far corner and leaning his katana beside the bed, well within his reach. When he looked towards the sound of the bathroom door opening he saw Riyo wearing a pink laced bra and similarly styled panties. She strode over to him, his mouth wide open at the sight of her; she sat by him and stroked the quickly grown bulge under his jeans. When he went to grab her she moved his hand away. He had about enough of her teasing and snarled like a really pissed off dog, but it quickly went to a high pitched _yip_ like sound when she squeezed his member. He glared at her slightly, that was until she pulled out a pair of handcuffs, dangling them in front of him.

"Lay down, I'm going to cage the animal," she said the bad pun in a sexy tone. Ghost was both excited, but also confused.

**Ha! Cliff hanger.**_ Nobody likes cliffhangers._** Too bad!**


	8. Chapter 8: Animalistic

The Way The Wheels Turn Chapter 8: Animalistic

**Don't want to waste time, well Frank doesn't.**_ We don't own Halo._

Ghost had taken off his hoodie and Riyo made quick work of his shirt. He quickly went towards her, a look of hunger and yearning in his eyes. But she stopped him with her hand to his chest, receiving a growl from him.

"Lay down, Ghost. I'm caging you, remember," she said the bad pun with a pout, then her adorable sly grin that Ghost just loved. He did as he was told, and when he lied back in the bed Riyo motioned him to move farther up. Once he had his head rested on a pillow at the head of the bed, Riyo jumped right on top of him. Her sensitive area rubbed harshly against Ghost's rough jeans, causing her to lower her body and letting a long, warm breath onto his neck. When the warm air hit the side of his neck, Ghost squirmed a bit and leaned forward, licking the side of his lover's long neck causing her to giggle slightly. When she finally got a hold of herself, she grabbed a hold of Ghost's arms and forced them up by the bedframe. Once his arms were up she handcuffed his hands to the bedframe.

"I'm not done teasing you, big boy," she purred, Ghost still found it weird since Sangheili were reptilian, but he also found it very sexy. Ghost bared his fangs a bit despite her lusty purr, though it didn't last long. Riyo rubbed herself on his crotch area some more, causing him to squirm as well as her. She swung her hips, causing her crotch area to rub up against his clothed one. If that wasn't enough, Riyo rubbed her hands all across her body; over her breasts, her toned stomach, her shoulders, even over her vagina. All her actions caused her to moan and gasp sexually. Ghost whimpered at the sight of it, he enjoyed moving his hands all over her, to caress every inch of her body. Riyo eventually stopped, causing a stop to his whimpering; she then crawled down and off the bed as she pulled down Ghost's jeans and boxer shorts, she put one long lick over his erection, causing his hips to buck slightly. She giggled at his reaction to her teasing. She stood up in front of him and started a long, strip tease.

She continued to rub her toned body with her hands, causing more moans, she then turned around and started swinging her hips again, but this time it was in a dance. It didn't take Ghost long to realize she was performing a belly dance, if that wasn't enough, she was pulling her pink laced panties down slowly. She moved the panties down her legs, bending over slowly until they were off and she was fully bent over. Ghost was panting hard, though his breaths sounded more like the deep huffs from a wolf. She loved how much of an animal he was; she loved every bit of it, causing the idea that she might have a slight bestiality fetish to cross her mind. She stayed bent over for about a minute, loving the sound of Ghost's deep huffs, she then got up and turned to her lover and started putting more bounce in her dance, causing her breasts to jiggle and bounce. She put her hands behind her back and in one motion; her bra fell to the floor. She started to crawl back on the bed and over to him.

She got to where Ghost's erection was and started giving him a blowjob that was absolute heaven; she was starting to get even more turned on, Ghost could easily tell because she started rubbing her vagina with her fingers. He got a good view of it all, and was getting restless. He was starting to salivate with lust and desire. The blowjob had stopped out of nowhere, Ghost was confused, and then he saw Riyo crawl up next to him. They shared a quick kiss, their tongues interlocking and performing an elegant dance with each other. She rubbed herself up against him, then crawled away and showed her curvaceous ass to him. Ghost couldn't take it anymore; he knew soon that he would lose all control. Soon came a bit quicker than he expected though. He roared loudly making Riyo turn around quickly, what happened next made her gasp.

Ghost had used his strength to his advantage and broke the chain on the cuffs, leaving the actual cuffs still on his wrists. He grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him. She looked behind her and saw that Ghost's reptilian pupil was thin again, causing her to smile a devious smile. She gasped and when Ghost's tongue started lapping at her opening like a thirsty dog to a bowl of water. He stopped suddenly and what he did made Riyo moan in ecstasy much louder. He put her on her back then went to work. Ghost started licking her from head to toe while fingering her hard. Riyo moaned loudly at Ghost's handiwork, and loved it when his other hand started caressing her body. He continued his work, slowly increasing his speed and his roughness, he stopped suddenly when he felt Riyo clench around his fingers and the sound of her yelling into a pillow she grabbed as she reached an early climax. Ghost went to eye level with her then flashed that evil wolfish grin that she loved that showed off his fangs. Ghost then crawled down, and went back to work on her vagina with his tongue. He was very rough with it, as was his style as he plunged his tongue in as deep as he could. Within a few minutes, he brought her to another climax, which received another scream of ecstasy straight into a pillow.

Ghost was done messing with her and went to start helping himself. He was going to fuck her normally, but then flipped her over onto her stomach, causing herb to loose grip on the pillow and making it fall off the bed and onto the floor. She thought he would fuck her doggy style, but was pleasantly surprised by his next move. He shoved all 9 inches into her ass hole, she screamed out of pleasure and slight pain at the feeling of being inserted into. He wrapped his hands around her toned stomach, rubbing it softly, and then lifted her up. He started hard and fast, and kept that pace, growling and roaring the whole time. Riyo continued to scream, but there was a bit of laughter mixed with it, showing the pleasure Riyo felt. While Ghost was continuing to pound her like crazy, he brought his mouth to her neck, he kissed and nibbled at it, bringing moans to her screams and gasps. She didn't realize how hard Ghost was fucking until she noticed her breasts were just about jumping on her chest. She screamed one more time, high pitched this time though. She had reached her third climax; it was painfully obvious because Ghost could feel a liquid trickle down from her vagina onto his member. Ghost didn't really notice it at first, but Riyo had passed out.

Riyo woke up and noticed that she was lying on her back. She then noticed that Ghost's face was a mere foot away from hers. It was looking at her with concern, but his reptilian pupil was still thin, saying that he was still extremely in the mood. She smiled at him with sleepy eyes. She reached up and rubbed his cheek with her hand; she giggled when he leaned down and licked her right breast.

"You made me pass out," she said in a happy, sleepy tone. Ghost nibbled on her nipple, she didn't really care if he was listening, she wanted him to continue, and he did. Ghost reached up with his hand and caressed her left breast. He squeezed her breast and pinched her nipple, causing her to moan quietly. He eventually put his cock in her vagina and started to fuck her again; putting his other hand on her right breast then went to toying with it. Ghost growled in lust, almost within rhythm of every wet _plop_ that sounded when his hips met her. Riyo reached her fourth climax within a matter of minutes, she didn't have the energy to do much but moan. She enjoyed this night and was happy she had teased him for so long. Ghost's humps got slower and harder in a matter of five minutes, he was close. Riyo weakly pushed him out of her and then crawled towards his 9 incher and gave him a quick lowjob. That when on for about another minute, until he finally came in her mouth.

The two of them lied down on the bed, exhausted, Riyo more than Ghost, by a long shot. Ghost put a quick kiss to her forehead. He rubbed her arm and she giggled, Ghost raised an eyebrow. He gently poked her, and she giggled a bit harder. Riyo was ticklish, he realized. He didn't want to exhaust her anymore, so he kissed her and let her rest. Ghost wrapped Riyo in his arms and caressed her to help her fall asleep. She was surprised at how Ghost, someone who could tear a Brute apart, armor and all, as well as punch a dent in a metal sliding door and use that dent to open it with ease, could hold her with the gentleness that of someone holding a small wounded animal. She smiled then fell asleep. Ghost lied there for a few more minutes thinking; he then looked down at the back of Riyo's head and smiled. He kissed it lovingly and enjoyed the peaceful sigh that left her mouth.

** I have to say, good job, Frank.**_ Thanks, bro._** Usually you don't write at all, but this time you wrote just about the entire story.**_ That means this story will be better than the rest._** That's cold.**_ That's payback._


	9. Chapter 9: The Tattoos

The Way The Wheels Turn Chapter 9: The Tattoos

**Just to get this cleared, these emblems came from a website with a Halo 3 emblem generator.**_ If you want to see what they look like just look up halo 3 emblem generator and go to it. We'll be telling you the emblems in the story._** Ich konfrontiert ein bisschen schreibblockade, während die abfassung in diesem. **_English, man._** Sorry, it slipped. We don't own Halo.**

Riyo woke up; she let out a small yawn and rolled onto her side to face Ghost, and was surprised to see him sitting up at the edge of the bed. He was facing the wall with the window with the shades on. But what surprised her most was what she saw. She had just then realized that every time she saw Ghost without his clothes that they were having sex and never realized the marks on him. But those marks were more like something else… they resembled something more like, tattoos. She examined the first and biggest one. It was on his back and it was one of a radioactive symbol. The tattoo covered almost his entire back area, leaving barely any room for his pale skin. She saw the part of another one on his upper left arm but most of it was unable to be seen. Ghost heard her moving and turned towards her and she saw the other tattoo, a black bear paw with gold claws, covering most of his upper arm and not allowing his pale skin to be shown except between the paw, toes and claws. He smiled at her, unaware that she noticed his tattoos.

She crawled towards him and wrapped her arms around him as he turned back towards the wall. She kissed his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him lovingly. He kissed her arm wrapped around his neck and she rubbed her hand over his upper arm, rubbing over his bear claw tattoo. He looked down to his upper left arm and smiled when he saw her rubbing his tattoo. He then showed her his right arm with a tattoo of the AI symbol of Rampancy on the upper part, the inner symbol was black while the outer one was a dark green color, something like sage, it also covered most of his upper arm. She looked down his arm and saw another tattoo, and it was a Jolly Roger with a crimson skull and black crossbones. She rubbed the tattoos on her lover's arm and traced the outlines of them with both hands. Most people would have found these specific tattoos a bit off-putting but Riyo just adored them. Ghost just sat there as she continued rubbing and tracing the tattoos on his arms, he didn't mind it and just let his girlfriend trace and rub them. After a while Riyo leaned back off of Ghost and started tracing the tattoo on his back, she was a bit disappointed when he didn't jump or laugh when he nails went lightly across his back, even with the sensitive skin under the ink.

Riyo eventually got up from the bed and got dressed, but couldn't help but be curious about the tattoos, but she didn't want to be a bother. She put on a pair of cutoff jeans that weren't_ too_ short and a tank top, which got a quizzical look from Ghost, right before he looked at her with his mouth agape. She turned towards him with her sly grin. Ghost shrugged it off and was about to put his armor on, not taking his eyes off her.

"I don't think so," Riyo said in a sassy tone. She put her hands on her hips and then cocked them to help her point. "You're going to enjoy your stay here, even if you may stay in the hangar to repair the ship. I know you don't like wearing your armor while… repairing… stuff," she said the last bit with some strain, obviously not knowing what word to say, in exchange for "stuff". Ghost smirked at it, which gotan angry grunt from Riyo; he smirked even harder since her grunt was high pitched and just plain adorable.

Ghost was able to put on his clothes and went over to pick up his katana which had fallen from its leaning position, but slipped on something on the floor, he would have been able to catch himself but since he was still groggy and basically a giant for humans considering he was almost 7 feet tall and nearly 230 pounds of almost pure muscle and is even considered large for Sangheili in muscle mass. He fell on his stomach, the reason why he fell was revealed because he felt something fall on his head. When he opened his eyes he realized the pink fabric covering his right eye as well as hearing Riyo run over to him, he grabbed the fabric and his eyes widened when the pink laced panties were revealed to be the culprit. All he could hear then was Riyo laughing as he stood up and handed the panties to her. He blushed, which didn't help Riyo's laughing because his red cheeks looked so out of place on his otherwise pale white face. Ghost decided to have some fun and remembered that Riyo was extremely ticklish, and so he went for the attack. Ghost had tickled her so much that she fell on the bed from lack of breath.

"I give, ok. I give," she screamed hysterically in between bursts of laughter. Ghost decided that she had enough and stopped tickling her, enjoying the exhausted breaths coming from her. He looked at her and smiled, remembering the very fact that she was _his_ girlfriend and his alone. Ghost looked up to the ceiling and continued to smile. Ever since Noble Six, Ghost's old call sign, had supposedly died, Ghost had believed that all bits and kinds of emotions that he had were gone forever; happiness, sadness, anger, and even love. He now realized that he was wrong, that instead of being a specter of someone presumed dead; and said specter resided in the armor of a killing machine. He was so happy at how his life was turning out, and he realized that Riyo was the cause of it all. Ghost looked down to Riyo, she had a confused expression on her face as she lied there as to why Ghost had been looking at the ceiling, it quickly disappeared when Ghost kissed her on the forehead. The couple finished getting ready and left the room to explore the ship a bit.

Ghost and Riyo were walking around the battlecruiser, and Ghost realized that when Riyo said it was converted into a city, she meant it. They had passed by a small residential area full of apartments, condos, and housing. They continued walking and eventually ended up in a mall, not really planning on shopping but just looking around. Ghost had his hood on, so to not cause too much trouble and make it to where he could not, in any way, ruin Riyo's day. Every now and again, he'd stop and look into any reflective surface and adjust his hood if it needed to be. He felt that Riyo deserved a good day with other people for everything she had done for him, even though she doesn't think that she did much for him. Ghost made it his second highest objective, second to keeping her safe of course.

Even though people couldn't see much of Ghost's pale and terrifying face, his katana and sheer size still bought them some attention. Some of it good such as females of the human species and even some other Sangheili females giving him certain looks, but other times the looks he received were from people who seemed to think of him as a challenge. But even with all that they didn't get too much attention because it was obvious that the people here had seen weirder things, such as Hunters guarding certain areas and buildings and the occasional Drone group flying by. They even saw interspecies mingling between humans, Unngoy, Sangheili, and Kig-Yar alike; the few Jiralhanae they saw were working as bodyguards and other muscle-men jobs. Ghost couldn't help but notice the many looks Riyo was getting from other Sangheili, Kig-Yar, and even some humans due to her clothes as well as her physique, both in attraction and in disgusts. Even though some of the females of the other species weren't wearing anything too much better, they thought that Riyo's clothes were still a bit much. Despite how much he tried not to feel it, he was starting to feel his protective instincts coming in, both from being a bodyguard to his core, but also because he was her boyfriend. Riyo tugged his hoodie's sleeve and pointed towards a nearby restaurant. She ran over like an excited child, but Ghost just walked over, his military training wouldn't let him act so childishly, but also so not to have his hood to fly off his head and scare away everyone near him.

Ghost had finally reached the restaurant; Riyo was talking to a man behind a podium, she was trying to get them a table. When he said that all their tables were either reserved or dirty, she told him who she was and even showed some classification. The man was about to tell her that he would get a table ready for them immediately, until he saw Ghost.

"Sir, I'll be with you shortly," he said, then spotting Ghost's katana. "Sir, we do not allow weapons inside, now I don't know how you've been able to get around with that, but if you don't leave I will call for the Guards." Riyo immediately interjected.

"It's quite alright, this man here is my personal bodyguard. He is carrying around that katana as a means of protection," She said.

"Well wouldn't he be instead carrying some kind of-" the man was immediately cut off by the sound of a UNSC Military Grade Magnum being cocked. Ghost had pulled one seemingly out of nowhere. After that the man seemed convinced and got them a table that had been quickly but effectively cleaned. Riyo looked up at Ghost with a grin as they walked.

Ghost's katana was next to his seat, within eyesight and arms reach so to not have it stolen. Ghost felt pretty bad because he couldn't create small talk with Riyo, which he has heard rumors from marines over the years that a lack of communication caused relationships to not be very successful. Ghost started moving around restlessly in his chair, he was becoming restless and because he loved Riyo with all his heart and didn't want their relationship to get destroyed because of his stupid injuries. Riyo could see straight through him.

"Don't worry Ghost, you don't need to talk for me to have a conversation with you," she said in a tender, calm voice that was like the smoothest silk to Ghost's ears. He smiled towards her, and she smiled back. Riyo had started talking to him and he politely listened, nodding every now and again where he felt appropriate. The two were quietly laughing, well Ghost just had his head down and was doing more of a soundless chuckle, when a human male seemingly in his mid to late twenties was about to walk by. While he was passing by he slowed down and looked towards Riyo's posterior, she didn't notice because he was coming from her direction, but Ghost noticed and got annoyed at the man's intoxicated smile. To make matters worse, right when he had passed by Ghost he had said, 'I gotta tear me up that ass.' He said it just loud enough for Ghost to hear. He was infuriated but tried to hide it. Ghost looked behind Riyo to the far wall and saw through a mirror that the man had entered the bathroom. He then stood up and pointed towards the bathroom to excuse himself.

When Ghost got into the bathroom the man was washing his hands and saw Ghost enter, and smiled a mocking smile, not at all in a friendly way like how Riyo would. Ghost growled and the guy just put up his hands in a fake scared fashion.

"Oh, look at the big angry man who's dating a fucking Sangheili bitch," he said, it was pretty obvious he had been drinking heavily. "Who I'll make sure to bed before the trip ends." Ghost balled his fist, annoyed at the man's disrespect towards him. He was even more infuriated by his disrespect towards Riyo.

"Come on buddy-boy, you want to fight?" he asked hopping from side to side. "Or are you going to run back to your bitch," Ghost was now beyond reasoning. He walked towards the man. To his surprise, the man ran straight towards him wildly. Ghost sidestepped him but the man ran at him again and again and again but only to be sidestepped. Ghost had sidestepped him once again but slipped on water, causing him to take a fall. The man got on top of Ghost and started punching him in the head, but the punches were relatively weak for what Ghost was used to. He eventually was able to push the man off him. When he was able to get up he punched the man once in the chest with all his strength, which was definitely enough to send him into the wall. Ghost walked towards the man, who was now doubled over, gasping for air as blood trickled from his head. Ghost picked the man up and threw him into the stalls; he would then grab the man by the back of the head and shoved it into the toilet and kept it there for several seconds then took it out; he repeated this process several times. When he finally grew tired of this he then threw the man into one of the mirrors, and went to punching him, though he made his shots weaker so to not kill him but enough to do damage. He grabbed a piece of glass then inserted it into the man's mouth and punched him, causing the glass to shatter, cutting up his mouth and causing it to bleed. Ghost then threw the man back into the wall.

He picked him up the man with one hand and brought him to eye level, Ghost's hoodie covering most of his face, giving his appearance an even scarier feel. The man got a look of pure terror as he got a closer look at Ghost's face, his dark red eye and his yellow eye with a black reptilian pupil, along with his extremely pale skin which showed some blue veins, but it was all a bit dark due to the shadow from the hood. To finish it off; Ghost let out a roar, showing off his fangs. He then dropped the man and watched him run out the door.

Riyo saw Ghost exit the bathroom and looked at him quizzically.

"What happened in there, Ghost?" she asked, obviously worried. Ghost sat down and lowered his head, ashamed. Riyo then remembered the man that had ran out the restaurant was the same one that had made that comment that had obviously made Ghost upset, Riyo had both heard the comment and noticed Ghost get aggravated. She made a small smile and placed her hand over Ghost's. Ghost looked up at her and gave her a gentle smile. They looked at each other for about a minute. Riyo eventually went back to eating; Ghost also went to eating his food, listening to the stories Riyo told him.

The couple was heading back to their hotel room after a long day of walking across the battlecruiser. Riyo said she was going to go take a shower then walked into the bathroom. Ghost had just simply placed his toolbox on the nightstand and then chose to change into more comfortable clothing. When he had done that he sat down on the end of the bed and pulled his katana out of its scabbard. He looked down at the blade, taking in the few bruises he had from his fight. He went deep into thought as he stared out into his own eyes in his reflection. He thought about all the pain and loss in his life. He thought about the feeling of abandonment when he was taken in by ONI for their Spartan III project. The pain he felt in his muscles and his mind as he was drilled and trained to become the perfect soldier. The neglect he felt when he was told by one of the first Spartan IIIs that they were being trained for suicide missions that sometimes even the whole Spartan team would be labeled MIA. Ghost asked why not KIA and the older but still young Spartan had told him on of the UNSC and especially ONI's most famous phrases, "Spartans never die, they're just missing in action." Ghost continued re-feeling the physical pain of the training, the mental pain of when accidents occur. Not to mention when he would lose his temper on another kid, most of the time eventually killing them. Then there were the beatings from the other Spartan trainees and ONI agents after he killed them. He then remembered the day they brought him to augmentations and he was separated from the rest of his team. He remembered when he was told that he and a select few others would be participating in a new project. Fast forward about an hour later: he was resting on the slab of metal they called a medical bed, the uncomfortable feeling of all those needles entering his body right before he passed out for the surgery, and finally the unimaginable physical and mental pain as the AI in charge of the of the procedures and the other technical jobs for the program hit its Instant Death. The pain he felt as if his body was being molded as he was still conscious for the only liquids not inserted were the tranquilizers and painkillers. His mind and body felt like it was being eaten alive by ants, then when he got out of the bed and killed several of the doctors, including the one that had tried to ease him as he writhed in pain. He snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of the bathroom door opening.

Riyo had gotten out of the shower and was in the midst of drying herself off as she went over to the mirror. She wiped away the condensation before tying the towel around herself. She looked into the mirror and started thinking about her life up until she met Ghost. She remembers growing up in a very loving environment. Her father was a great warrior who always cared for her and her brother, even though he simply knew their father as "Uncle". She remembers her loving mother who kept care of her and her brother and kept them both educated; something their mothered valued highly. Riyo took to it better than her brother who simply wanted to train to become a warrior. But Riyo was different; she took to the education very well and was a quick learner. When she turned eleven she told her mother that she would like to go into politics, her mother supported her from the start and furthered her education to higher degrees. Riyo struggled for a while with all the knowledge she had to memorize as well as the tests her mother would give her; but eventually she prevailed and soared with bright colors. But when Riyo turned fourteen she started struggling again with the high levels of education her mother was trying to drill into her, but even then she pushed on and excelled. Later in that year the males had started to take a notice in Riyo and it was safe to say that she became quite popular with them. One more than one occasion would she be confronted by many teenage Elites as she made her way to wherever she needed; her in her simple robes and the males in their training armor, all trying to win her favor. But she kept going on with her studies in the end, though she did flirt with some of the males but nothing that went far, that was also thanks to her mother who would beat most of the boys away and the ones she couldn't her "Uncle" would. Then when she turned sixteen she was granted permission to be a representative of Sanghelios and would thus go on with her dream of politics. It wasn't until she was seventeen when her life took a turn of events. The Arbiter came up to her one day and informed her that she would be given a "human" guard to keep watch of her on her way back from a diplomatic trip to Earth. It was also supposed to serve as a representation of how well the Humans and Sangheili could live and prosper under their alliance, it proved correct on many levels. She was reluctant, though at first but eventually went with it. She never knew that she would form a bond with the guard, let alone fall in love with him. She was even more unsure that her true love would be someone like Ghost. A kind, loving, monster of a man with animal instincts who could be as gentle as a mother dog with her pups, then as ferocious as a Dire Wolf protecting its mother- she had done more research on the creatures in her free time. She woke up from her thoughts and noticed she had drip dried, she decided to get dressed and head out the door.

When Riyo walked out of the bathroom she saw Ghost on the bed in a pair of shorts and a male white tank top with his head lowered down looking into his katana blade. It didn't take long for her to realize what was going on. She instantly realized that he felt bad for what he did earlier. Riyo gave a small smile then sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder. She rested her head there and listened to his light breathing, getting on slightly annoyed when he kept moving his arms lightly to inspect his beloved weapon before putting it back in its scabbard and placing it on the side of the bed. When she felt Ghost give a long sigh she picked her head up and grabbed his chin with her index finger and thumb; and then moved his head to where he would face her.

"Ghost, I know you feel bad for what you did and I know that you did what you thought was right. But you just have to forgive yourself, live and let go," she said in a soothing voice. She then tried to change the subject to something that she has wanted to talk about for a while with Ghost.

"You know, sometimes I can't believe the way our lives are," she said, staring at the television that was playing the news about the man attacked by what he believes to be a monster.

"I mean, we're only seventeen and look at what we're doing. I'm a Sangheili representative and you're a soldier of war who can probably take on an army of Covenant," she yawned with the last part, then jumped at the sudden voice.

"Not probably, can," said the voice of Frank, who then appeared in front of them. "Ghost has on more than one occasion taken control of Covenant battlecruisers bigger than this one." Riyo smiled at seeing him for the first time since they got here.

"Frank how did you get access to the ship's systems?" Riyo asked.

"I don't, I'm only able to be in this hotel room," he said in a frustrated voice. "And might I say Ghost, you are every girl's dream with your actions in intimacy."

Ghost let out a growl to try and hide his blushing, Riyo and Frank just laughed. Once Riyo calmed down she wrapped Ghost up in a hug. Ghost growled some more but then gave in and hugged her back. Frank shook his head then disappeared leaving the happy couple. Riyo was moving her hands over the tattoos that were visible; she couldn't help but love his tattoos. Ghost just hugged her tightly, as if something was trying to take her away from him. To tell the truth, he realized that something may actually succeed in taking her away from him when they get to Sangheilios. He had just then realized that they may not be able to be together once they got there and/or if people find out about their relationship.

After sometime the couple had tried to go to sleep, though Ghost had trouble falling asleep, the thought of losing Riyo was still going through his mind, disturbing him. Ghost really didn't think that life would be the same if he lost her. After about an hour of practically losing his mind over worries he finally fell asleep.

It was morning when Ghost heard the alarm clock and opened his blurry eyes to try and turn it off. Though once he turned it off, panic struck him like a bullet, because on the Phantom he didn't have an alarm clock so he woke up naturally. But he had an alarm clock here and in every military base he has ever been at. So with the familiar action of waiting a minute then turning the clock off with its annoying beeping, it made Ghost worry that his entire experience with his love was a dream. Once the clock was off he sat straight up. A sigh of relief came over him when he saw Riyo next to him; he bent over and kissed her on the head then got out of bed to get some exercise.

** Hello everyone, sorry if this chapter might not have been as good as the others might be. If any of you understand German, or just copy and pasted it on google translate, then you might see that I said that I was going through writer's block. And by the way, I noticed that Microsoft Word might have made mistakes in its crappy auto… going to different language… translate… system thing… agh. And I'm pretty sure google translate won't do too much better. **_That was a bit of a mouthful bro. Thanks for reading._


	10. Chapter 10: A Long Day's Work

The Way The Wheels Turn Chapter 10: A Long Day's Work

** Sorry for the long wait, I hit one of my famous writer's block.**_ Yup, and I had to deal with all his complaining about how he can't think of anything. Oh, and if you have any drawings please put it in the review box, if possible or better yet, post it on some website and give us the URL._** You really are impatient, aren't you?**_ Whatever. We don't own Halo._

Riyo woke up early the next morning and saw that Ghost wasn't next to her. She got worried for him and got dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and went to look for him. She had walked around the hotel and passed by the gym. She opened the door with the hotel key card and saw that it was empty then turned to the sound of heavy grunting. She looked and sighed with relief as she saw Ghost on a pull-up bar. She smiled at the sight of him, his upper body bare, revealing his muscular body and his tattoos that for some unknown reason, she loved. She walked over and sat down own a weight lifting bench, admiring her boyfriend. Ghost looked down and stopped to smile before continuing. Riyo turned around to the sound of the door unlocking and watched as a male Sangheili walked in with a gym bag, her people were to adapting to the human's way of life more than she thought just as the humans were to their way of life in some ways. Ghost heard the sound of the door opening and dropped off the bar and was quickly back into his clothes before the Elite saw him. He then went to a weightlifting bench next to the one Riyo was sitting on, his body guard nature had set in when he saw Riyo; he thought since it was still kind of early that she would still be sleeping for another few hours. He started lifting an amount of weight that most humans, even some Sangheili would have trouble with, though it was a bit more difficult due to the fact that he was back in his hoodie and the heat was immense.

Riyo decided that she would get some exercise and started running on a treadmill. Ghost looked at her and stared at her beautiful form on the treadmill before continuing his lifting. A couple of moments had passed before Ghost took another look in Riyo's direction; he scowled as he saw the Elite that came in was looking at her while lifting some dumbbells. It took Ghost a bit to realize that the Elite was much, much older than Riyo and him. He growled lowly and saw the Elite look at him then looked away. Riyo wasn't upset; she found it cute that Ghost was so protective of her. After a couple of hours of exercising, Ghost looked at the time and saw that it was 9:24 a.m. and decided to shower up, Riyo did the same, though she didn't go in the same one with him. When they were done Ghost pointed to his toolbox resting in a corner close to where Ghost was doing his workouts with his katana, indicating that he was going to fix the ship, Riyo put on a pouting face then told him he could go.

Ghost had been working on the Phantom for most of the day and he was in his own little world as he always was when he was using his tools or performing any kind of mechanical task. But just because he was in his little world didn't mean his senses were down or that he wasn't fully aware of his surrundings. The instant the heard the noise behind him he grabbed his katana and unsheathed it in the blink of an eye. He turned around very quickly, sword swung; ready to decapitate whoever was trying to sneak up on him. But he stopped in the split second he saw that it was Riyo, the blade stopped about a foot away from her. He saw the look of surprise on her face, it seemed to have lost all color. When she was done being scared half to death and her legs stopped shaking she looked at Ghost, who was blushing at the dumb thing he did. Riyo smiled at him then put her hands on her hips and cocked them to one side. When Ghost was done blushing, he smelled something pleasing. He lifted his head sniffed the air like a wolf would when tracking an animal; and looked down and saw two brown paper bags in one of Riyo's hands. He cocked his head in confusion, his hoodie staying on and doing what it does best, keeping his face and arms concealed. Ghost couldn't tell what time it was but by the look of one, the paper bags; and two, the fact that the food court nearby got very busy in the past couple of minutes.

"I figured that you would like some lunch since you've been working on the ship for so long," she said in a cute way. Ghost's stomach growled at the very mention of lunch and food. Riyo giggled at him and his stomach. Riyo looked around and saw that there was nowhere to sit to eat and Ghost immediately went to work. He arranged two small crates for sitting; he made sure they were tall enough to feel like regular chairs as well as wide enough to be comfortable and not to mention sturdy enough not to break or bend. He also grabbed a long crate for the table. Ghost pulled Riyo's "seat" back for her to sit down which received a laugh and afterwards a bow from her as she sat down and was pushed closer to the "table" The couple sat down and started to eat. Ghost ate like a starved wolf while Riyo wasn't really that hungry.

Ghost yawned after eating and nodded at Riyo, thanking her. Ghost cleaned up the mess and put the crates back where he found them. Riyo walked over to Ghost, who was standing near the Phantom's ramp, not knowing if she needed him to do something or if he could get back to work on the repairs. She pointed her finger to the ship's ramp and told him to sit down, which he did with confusion but without question. She would then sit down next to him. She snuggled up next to him; she wanted to be close to him because he was working on the ship while she was walking around. They had spent a total of two months, give or take, on a ship the size of an apartment. She missed being close to him. After a couple of minutes of snuggling up to Ghost, who in return held her close to him, Riyo fell asleep. Ghost picked her up bridal style and carried her all the way to their hotel room, receiving weird looks from people and alerting a few guards whom he outran to avoid the awkward moment of him not being able to answer their questions. He placed her on their bed and sat on a chair. Right when he sat down Riyo decided to wake up and asked where she was.

"You're in the hotel room," said Frank, appearing out of nowhere. "I'd also like to add that the hotel manager is coming, apparently someone has a complaint about your… activity, two days ago. Why so long, I don't know."

A knocking on the door confirmed everything. Ghost went to the door and opened it. The manager was a Jackal and seemed pretty annoyed.

"I've been trying to get to you for a day now. We've been getting complaints about this room because of all the noise in here, I don't care but everyone else staying here does. What the hell was all that screaming for, and why did it sound like there was a damned wolf in here?" The Jackal was obviously livid. He looked inside and saw Riyo sitting up in bed, she didn't notice him though. She yawned cutely and stretched out her arms. In the process her breast jiggled ever so slightly and were basically shown when she stretched her chest. The Jackal whistled at the sight and Ghost turned around and saw what he saw at the last second. Ghost growled lowly and closed the door. He looked down at the Jackal and grabbed it by the neck. Ghost slammed him into the wall and put his face close enough to the Jackal's and growled and exposed his many fangs, and to add to that he pulled his hood far enough back to show his yellow reptilian eye with a black pupil and his dark red human eye with also a black pupil. The eyes seemed to have the ability to practically be seen in the dark, like the Cheshire Cat. The Jackal was chocking through the strength of Ghost's grip. Ghost knew that people would get suspicious if they heard the Jackal's struggling. He then decided that it would be too risky for other people to see what was happening. In an instant Ghost grabbed the Jackal's neck and snapped it in half like a twig. He acted quickly and shoved the Jackal through the garbage chute then quickly closed it. Riyo came out rubbing one of her eyes as Ghost was about to head back into the room. She smiled at the sight of him and hugged him. Ghost was worried that she saw what he did, then found out he was wrong when he felt Riyo straddle him. Ghost looked down and gave Riyo his evil, wolfish grin that she loved almost as much as his tattoos.

"Come on, Ghost," she said in a lustful voice. "Let's give these people something to complain about." Ghost nodded in agreement and went into the room with Riyo.

_Really bro, another cliffhanger at the end?_ **Yup, another cliffhanger. And for all the readers, Frank will write the next chapter, gives you a hint what it will be about, but the rest of the chapters will take a while. I'm in a writer's block. You see all the stories were written close together because I wasn't in a writer's block. Just give me a month or two and I'll be able to write chapters one after the other again.**


	11. Chapter 11: Causing Complaints

The Way The Wheels Turn Chapter 11: Causing Complaints

** Sorry guys, our computer was in the shop so we couldn't do anything. Frank tried to download… I don't even want to say.**_ Hey, I get lonely._** Frank, you're unbelievable. Just write the story.**_ You mean the…_** Frank! **_Ok, ok. We don't own Halo._

Ghost walked into the room with Riyo but before he could make a move he was yanked by his shirt towards her and into a long make out session. Ghost ran his hands over Riyo's toned body while she ran her hands over his muscular body. They didn't even make it to the bed until they were stripped to their undergarments, thanks to each other's help. Riyo pushed Ghost as hard as she could onto the bed, which wasn't much but it was enough to knock him off balance. He fell down hard onto the bed, causing it to groan a bit. Riyo crawled on top of him and started caressing Ghost's chest, almost massaging it. He then reached up and undid Riyo's bra, she would then allow it to fall from her shoulders. Once her bra fell onto Ghost's chest she threw it off him and greedily went back to massaging his muscular chest. She then leaned forward and instead of giving him a kiss she leaned over to his left arm and traced the bear claw tattoo with her tongue. After doing that for about a minute she switched to Ghost's right arm and traced and licked his other tattoos. Her actions were mainly for herself but she still got happy when she felt Ghost flinch a bit and groan as she did. She then crawled down and removed his (boxer) shorts, exposing his hard member. Riyo gave it a long lick and then started sucking him off. Ghost growled in pleasure, gripping the back of her head. Riyo stopped sucking him then removed her panties, tossing them to the side. Ghost grabbed her before she could even move and placed her body to where her vagina was above him. Ghost lowered her down and started licking her. Riyo lifted her head and gasped extremely loud, she raised her upper body so that she was no longer lying on him. Ghost decided to take charge of the situation; he lifted her off of him and placed the area between her legs on his hard member. She gasped a bit and looked down at him.

"I guess you're done with foreplay, huh?" she asked, cutely.

Ghost started off fast and hard, as he always did. Riyo gasped and moaned at Ghost's roughness. Ghost reached up and grasped one of her large breast while the other one squeezed an ass cheek. Riyo gasped loudly in lust. Ghost growled a little, his yellow pupil thinning slowly. Ghost stood up and fucked her roughly. Riyo wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding him close. He started fucking her much harder. Riyo screamed for a second, and dug her nails into Ghost's back. He snarled lightly, but for all Riyo knew, the pain was giving him a dark, sexual pleasure. She felt a small trickle of blood escape his wound before it began running down his back, but she didn't give it any mind. She looked at him and felt an even higher level of lust as she saw the scars on his chest. Normally she would feel sad but she didn't feel sadness towards them or for Ghost, only lust. She had an idea pop into her mind; she leaned her long neck forward and put a short lick on a small scar. She felt Ghost make a fist on her back, and as he went a little harder into her. She did the same on other scars and knew Ghost was clenching hard because his fist dug into her back slightly each time. She then saw his double scar from a gauntlet energy sword; she inspected the purple flesh from the entry of the blades. She put on a sly grin with a bit of mischief behind it. Ghost saw it and slowed to a stop and then cocked his head, a look of sad suspense on his face. Riyo noticed the look on his face and smiled again, licking him on the cheek.

She then lowered her neck again and put one long and slow lick on his double scar and smiled as he made one quick and extremely hard thrust into her and saw him shut his eyes hard and bare his fangs. She cringed at his thrust but smirked when she saw him punch a large hole in the wall. She decided to test her luck for the hell of it. She lowered her neck again and placed a quick lick and hard on his purple scar once again. Her test of luck received a loud roar from her beast, along with a reflexive bite to her neck, which his sharp teeth caused a bit of purple blood to trickle out, some of it getting on his teeth and sme trickling down his chin. Instead of yelling out in pain, Riyo just let out a gasp of pleasure and clenched up around Ghost's member.

When Ghost let go of her neck and opened his eyes he saw a smirking Riyo with a bleeding bite mark on her neck, she seemed happy from the reaction she had caused. She leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead, wiping away the blood on his chin. Ghost looked closely to the bite mark and lowered his head in shame until Riyo used her index finger to lift his head up. She smiled brightly which caused a smile to appear on his face as well, it also caused him to start humping her again. He started hard and fast again, receiving moans and gasps of pleasure coming from Riyo, those always made Ghost feel better, much better. He laid her on the bed, placing her on her hands and knees. Once she felt Ghost's strong hands let go of her she lowered her torso to the bed, leaving her posterior still raised as she wiggled it back and forth inviting Ghost greedily. Ghost then grabbed a hold of her waist as he inserted his member into her, receiving another gasp as he inserted his entire length. Once he started thrusting again he reached under her and grabbed both her breast. As Ghost picked up his speed he saw Riyo's tongue fly out after one really loud gasp. Ghost didn't mind, he loved every bit of her, down to the last cell. He started nibbling her neck, causing her to moan. Next thing Ghost did surprised her, he moved his head a bit and started licking Riyo's bite wound. The pain was so pleasurable to Riyo that she started panting at a high pitch. Before Riyo could know, she reached a hard climax, causing a loud yelp then an even louder and longer moan, but Ghost didn't care to stop

Ghost's speed started to slow, a sign Riyo knew all too well. She lifted her torso as best she can as she continued to gasp. But when she was finally able to lift herself up she gave Ghost a little shove away, not too hard but to make sure he knew she had something in mind. She got on her knees in front of Ghost, he thought she was going to give him a blowjob but was surprised when she did something he wanted her to do for a while but was worried that if he suggested it she would feel disgusted, she gave him a titjob. She moved her large ample breasts up and down on him until he reached his climax, spreading his seed all over her breast and her lower mandibles. She licked it off her mandibles but didn't clean her breast. Instead she took one long lick over one, it was probably the most erotic thing she has ever done for him. He handed her a towel so she could clean herself. Someone doing that would usually be taken as a sign of disgust, but Riyo knew better, she had to remember that Ghost was her guard and looked out for her and all her needs; he was mainly just helping her. When she got cleaned up she yawned and rubbed her eyes, her panting had lowered down to long, quick breathes. Ghost yawned as well though the way he did resembled an angry baboon with his fangs showing. She giggled which caused a smile from Ghost. He saw her rub her eyes again and decided that she needed sleep. He picked her up bridal style and laid her down in bed. He lied down next to her and was surprised a bit whenever she rolled towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on his forehead. It always seemed weird when Ghost thought about where his life was heading if he was never assigned this job. He would probably still be on the battlefield, killing aliens, destroying vehicles, and blowing up ships. He would probably still be by himself in his cabin either exercising, sharpening his blade, cleaning his guns or refilling their magazines, or just arranging his tools over and over and over again in different arrangements. The worst part would be that he would never have met Riyo, he loved her with all his heart, even though a part of him thought it was just him being a dumb teenager. It would kill him if anything happened to her. He was snapped out of his trance at the sound of her breathing peacefully. He kissed her on the forehead and went to sleep after wrapping his arms around her and pulling the covers over them.

**Sorry for the long wait. Our computer has had some technical difficulties due to some viruses. Frank.**_ Hey, I get lonely._ **Then go buy a Playboy magazine or just don't download shit and/or remember the URL!**_ Calm down, brother._** Just don't download shit on my computer.**_ Your computer?_** I bought it the first day I moved in, before you moved in.**_ That was like two days._** Thank you for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12: Special Delivery

The Way The Wheels Turn Chapter 12: Special Delivery

**We're back and not sick anymore.**_ Let's write. _**We don't own Halo.**

Ghost, as usual, was the first to wake up in the morning. Once hee got out of bed he noticed he woke up about thirty minutes earlier than was normal for him so he quickly turned off the alarm clock. He's the only one that wakes up to it since Riyo usually sleeps through it, Ghost wouldn't be surprised if Riyo could sleep I the middle of a warzone. Once he had gotten dressed he thought about what he would do today and got an idea, he would cook Riyo something for breakfast. The idea seemed good to him considering the fact that Riyo does all the cooking unless they go out while he never did it. He thought about what he would cook and immediately went to the small kitchen in the corner of the hotel room. He then checked the mini fridge for food and found some ingredients to cook what he had in mind. He smiled to himself thinking that he had the greatest idea ever and that he would be able to pull it off. He then looked through the drawers to find some cooking materials and found just what he was looking for. Ghost smiled to himself as he went over his idea.

Riyo woke up to the smell of smoke and the sound of an alarm, she woke with such a start she thought she left her vital organs behind on the way up. When she was able to get out of the bed without tripping over the sheets and comforter she saw Ghost using a towel to try and put out a fire, he was failing miserably. She ran over and grabbed a fire hydrant off the wall and sprayed down the flames. As she cleared the foam from the stove she saw an extremely burnt piece of something she couldn't even tell from between food and charcoal. She looked at Ghost, who was covered in some ash and foam. She shook her head. He simply stood there until finally getting pissed off at the sound of the alarm and taking it off the ceiling, removing the batteries in the process.

"Remind me to never let you cook," she said with a smile. Ghost just shrugged and wiped the soot and foam from his face and tossed the burnt skillet with the piece of charcoal in it into the nearby trashcan.

After about an hour of cleaning the mess, airing out the room, and explaining to staff what had happened, the two lovers were sitting on the couch watching TV. They switched between human and Sangheili programs with Riyo putting the German subtitles on for Ghost when they were watching something in Sangheili, to his request by him pointing to them instead of the English, and Ghost doing the same for her when they were watching some English and German programs. Ghost was at one end of the couch with his katana leaning on it within arm's reach and Riyo was sitting next to him. They sat there for some time, Riyo eventually putting her head on Ghost's shoulder. He yawned and looked down at Riyo to his left; she was wearing one of her robes, something he hadn't seen in a couple of days. He had a wad of the fabric in his left hand and was rubbing it with his thumb, even though he thought Riyo looked appealing in the clothes she had been wearing recently he preferred her in her robes; he thought they suited her more and knew even she preferred them as well. Riyo felt Ghost holding her robe as he gave a slight tug on it accidently, she turned down towards his hand and saw him rubbing a wad of her robe with his thumb; she thought she felt a breeze on her leg. Ghost noticed Riyo's movement and looked down at her; she was smiling as she saw what he was doing. Ghost got a smile on his face and kissed her on the top of her head. Riyo looked up at him and smiled then laid her head back on his shoulder.

At one point Ghost got up to get something to drink when he heard a knock on the door, stopping him in his tracks. He put on his jacket and put the hood over his head, adjusting it slightly in front of the mirror to keep his face concealed, and went to answer the door. As he got to the door, Ghost realized he forgot his katana over by the couch, he quickly decided that he would let it remain there, but he curled his hand into a fist to prepare for an attack. When he opened the door he saw that there was a Grunt in what looked like a postman's uniform standing in the hallway holding a box and pad.

"I've got a delivery for, um…" he looked at the pad and seemed to not know what to say. Out of annoyance Ghost grabbed the pad and looked to see what was on it and found out that the problem was that there was no one specific name that it was sent to, just the address and a number... his serial number to be exact. This surprised Ghost but he signed the pad anyways and handed it back to the Grunt. Once the Grunt had the pad in its back pocket he held up the package for Ghost to take. Ghost reached down and grabbed the package from the Grunt and closed the door once he made sure the Grunt had been about five feet from the door. He walked over to the couch and sat back down next to Riyo and placed the package on the coffee table in front of them. Riyo leaned closer and looked at it with suspicion in her eyes.

"What is it, who's it for?" she asked not looking away from the package for a second. Ghost just shrugged and reached towards it, but Riyo put her hand on top of his and stopped him at a speed that made even Ghost flinch.

"Careful Ghost, it could be a bomb," she said, the worry was deep in her voice. Ghost ignored her though and reached for the package again but this time Riyo wrapped both of her hands around his and turned towards him. Ghost thought she was just being too skittish. He turned towards her and he saw the look on her face and immediately reeled his hand away from the package, her hands still wrapped around his. Her face was that of one of someone who knew that their death was imminent. He cocked his head in confusion.

"Being a representative of Sanghelios, it's not uncommon for me to make enemies; you see not everyone agrees with what I'm supposed to do and say on my trips. This wouldn't be the first time a trap was sent to somewhere I was staying to try and eliminate me." She started to get teary eyed until Frank popped up out of nowhere.

"Don't worry, mistress, I scanned it and it's not a bomb, and if I'm correct it's something for Ghost," said Frank, and that comment caused Ghost to raise his eyebrows in surprise. Who would send Ghost a package and what would be in it? Is it something from Hood? Painkillers and other medications sent from ONI?

Ghost reached for the package and lifted it up with eagerness. He gave it a good shake like a child would a Christmas present. Once he placed it down again he proceeded to open it. The smile that went across his face was bigger than any one that Riyo has ever seen him put on. It kind of made her worried. For a second she thought something was wrong, maybe he stuck himself accidently with a needle that wasn't meant for him or something. Though her confusion turned to an expression of disbelief. Not so much surprised disbelief, more like "are you serious" disbelief, for Ghost had pulled out two SMGs from the package.

"Why would someone send you two guns?" she asked releasing an exasperated sigh.

"Those are Ghost's two beloved SMGs," Frank said. "Even though the only gun you've seen him with was the battle rifle and that magnum at that one time, SMGs are his primary weapon of choice, second to his katana of course."

Riyo just smiled and rolled her eyes and went back to watching the TV, it was currently on a German war Movie. Ghost just stayed there, looking at his SMGs like they were prized cattle. He eventually put them on the coffee table and tossed the package into the nearby rubbish bin. When that was done he sat back into the sofa and wrapped his arm around Riyo and went back to watching the movie with her.

_**MANY HOURS LATER**_

Ghost woke up, realizing that he had fallen asleep on the couch and noticed that Riyo was also asleep, quite peacefully in fact. He gently lifted her off of his shoulder and laid her down onto the couch, lifting her legs onto it to make her as comfortable as he could, and went to check the time. It was currently 9:30 pm; they had slept for quite a while. He decided to go and get them something to eat.

Riyo woke up and noticed two things, Ghost was gone and so were his guns, after sitting up she noticed that his katana was also missing. She started thinking on where Ghost could have gone; it was quite obvious it was out of the room. After thinking for a few minutes she heard the door open, she then saw Ghost walk in with his katana strapped to his back but she couldn't see his SMGs, he probably had them concealed under his clothes. But what caught her eye afterward was what was in his hand, and by the smell it was a food she has never seen before. He walked towards her and set down the food on the coffee table, it was in a square box and smelt of melted cheese and cooked meat. She was very curious of what it was, her stomach even more so. She looked at Ghost who was standing over her and saw him smile a very weird and mischievous smile. She put on a look of confusion as he leaned close to her, his white fangs practically shining. She didn't know what was about to happen until it was too late.

Riyo was starting to run out of breath as it was quickly escaping her. Ghost refused to remove his hands from her as he continued his onslaught. Riyo yelled out a bit as Ghost continued to tickle the life out of her. She was laughing very hard to the point she had to gasp every now and then for air. Ghost eventually stopped when he saw her turn a deep shade of blue. He got off of her and sat down next to her, though one of his legs was on the couch as well. When she was finally able to catch her breath she giggled a bit and punched Ghost in the arm. It was pretty weak and didn't really produce much pain if any at all.

"What was all that about," she asked between gasps of air and laughs. Ghost just shrugged and moved his leg off the couch. Riyo sighed and looked back at the square box on the table and opened it. It was a circular item with melted cheese and cooked meats covering it. She looked at it with some confusion. Ghost looked at her then went to the kitchen corner and grabbed some plates out of a cabinet. He placed one in front of Riyo and the other on his side of the table. Once he was seated he reached for the food item on the table and grabbed a piece of it. He pulled at it and when he did a triangular piece broke off. He placed it on her plate and did the same for him. She grabbed it and smelt it, it smelt very pleasing. She took a bite and smiled. Ghost couldn't help but smile as well when he saw her.

Whenever the two had finished eating they had finished the whole pizza. Ghost ate slowly so that Riyo could have enough to fill herself, and in the end she was the one who ate most of it. They were lying down in the bed; Riyo was sound asleep while Ghost was wide awake. He had his arms wrapped around her tightly and defensively, like a shy child would a favorite toy while in a crowded area. He couldn't sleep, for something was bothering him down to his core. While walking back from getting the food, Ghost was told by Frank via his neural implant that the ship's AI was told by the captain of the Holy Blades that they were going to be brought to Sanghelios on it. Frank told Ghost that with the ship's speed and the fact that the ship has a much larger Slipspace drive that they would arrive at Sanghelios the next afternoon.

Ghost knew that the inevitable that he has had wanted to avoid would eventually arrive sooner or later. But now he knew that it would be arriving sooner, much sooner. He was worried about what would happen when they got there, would they still be able to see each other or would he no longer need to be her guard which means they wouldn't be able to see each other at all or it would just be too risky. The thought of him not being her guard was a punch to the gut for Ghost, if he wasn't going to be her guard then there's a chance she could be given a poor replacement. He tried to force that thought out of his mind. Even if they could still see each other there was the chance someone could find out and that word would spread which would get them separated and possibly ruin Riyo's life as well as causing Ghost to get discharged and then what would he do then? Ghost immediately tried to get himself to calm down and stop overthinking the situation.

But the questions wouldn't stop swimming through Ghost's head like salmon in a stream. It took Ghost a while before he fell asleep but as he did, a lone tear would run down his face, the first tear he has ever shed since seeing the gang that raised him being killed back when he was six. Ghost hoped he would never wake up, and that he would spend the rest of eternity with his arms wrapped around Riyo, but that wish was just that, a wish. That wish would never, ever happen.

**Well here's the next chapter, probably won't be the best but it's pretty good I think.**_ It was rushed so, meh._** Well leave a comment and possibly some suggestions, I love reading people's ideas. Well…**_ See ya bitches!_** Frank!**


	13. Chapter 13: Nightmares

The Way the Wheels Turn Chapter 13: Nightmares

**Hello everyone, don't have much to write except that I have been wanting to make a chapter like this for a while but couldn't figure when to put it.**_ We don't own Halo_.

Ghost had no earthly idea what was going on, but his rational side was screaming that this was a dream. But that side might as well have been as mute as he was. The soldier in Ghost had taken over and he was following instinct, something that has kept him alive for years.

Ghost didn't know what was going on, all he knew was that he was on the battlefield fighting the Covenant; his mind was running through the lists of all that could help make this at all rational. They were on Earth, New Mombasa by the looks of the signs and buildings; there were others with him, marines, Sangheili, ODSTs; there were two Wraiths that were bombarding them. That was all he needed to know but another fact hit him like a bullet, he knew the battle that he was in, he turned towards his right and saw a face he hoped to never see again. It was the face of a Spartan 2.5 failure, well it was one of the very few that were not as bad as the rest. Like Ghost he was lucky enough to come out unscathed enough to serve, and like Ghost he went to serve immediately after some final training. This young man was also the only friend Ghost had ever made during training. They had met each other when they were assigned to teams, Ghost took a liking to him whenever he backed Ghost up after the other kids were teasing him, about what he couldn't remember, but after that Ghost had helped him out on the climbing wall because he didn't have the upper body strength and the two had become friends. Ghost remembered this day all too well.

Ghost's body seemed to be moving on its own, even though his mind wanted him to change what was going on around him so bad. The event played exactly as it did the first time, he peeked over cover and shot at enemies, ducked back under, and dodged wraith fire whenever it got close. The scene then seemed to shift into fast-forward mode. He was running back towards the small group that was left after heading into a building to take out some Jackal snipers. As he got closer he heard the whistling of a Wraith mortar getting close to the ground, he picked up speed and ran towards the cover his friend was behind. Ghost was about twenty feet away whenever two mortars had hit near his location and the other near his friend's squad. When he came to he saw his friend and another marine fighting off a large group of Brutes with the help of a couple of Sangheili. The two Sangheili were taken out by three brutes that snuck up behind them, but not before they had taken one out. Ghost was crawling towards his friend, his SMGs in both hands. He stopped in his tracks as he saw the other marine get his head nearly cut in half by the blade of a Spiker. His friend was skilled though, he was able to knock down the Brute's armor and put his Assault Rifle to its head, he would then kill it with a burst of fire. But he was then knocked down from behind but was still able to kill a couple of more Brutes. One Brute knocked his gun out of his arms and brought the blade of a Brute Shot down into him, the hook was the first to enter. As the Brute lifted the man's squirming body off the ground they all started to laugh, and when another Brute ripped a blade off a Spiker and used it to decapitate Ghost's friend, they started to laugh hysterically. The scene started to repeat itself over, and over, and over again like broken record.

The next nightmare came after the probably twelfth time that scene played. Ghost was curled in a ball on the ground, shaking. Ghost eventually got a hold of his bearing and got up. He shook away the sadness that he felt when he stood up, he couldn't afford to show any weakness. He looked around to try and figure out where he was. He was in a dark room and he heard the moving of a door with a flash of light. When his eyes quit being fuzzy and adjusted to the lighting he realized he was tied to a chair, but it wasn't any made by humans. The shape and size of it helped him realize that it was one he had seen on a Brute ship. The memory of this event came back like a tidal wave and he started to struggle with all that he was worth. This had to be the most painful memory he had, literally. A Brute entered the room and loomed over him with a knife. This was the memory of Ghost's torture by Brutes before the destruction of the Ark.

**Possibly** **graphic content, depends on your point of view!**_ Skip if you're a pussy!_** Frank! We're not doctors so don't rage if we get something wrong.**

The Brute rammed the knife into Ghost's chest and twisted it with a sickening sound, Ghost yelled in pain. The knife was left there in his chest (I'm just going to start saying the torturing sequence and not Ghost's reactions, you all should know how even he would react). The Brute then grabbed some chains that he most likely grabbed from the ruins of New Mombasa or some other city due to the damage they had obviously received. It would then start to beat the living hell out of Ghost with the chains; blood splattered most of the times that an impact was made. All that lasted for close to five minutes. The Brute then called for someone else to come in the room just as he wrapped the chains around Ghost's neck and started pulling. As the first Brute choked him the one that had entered was wearing a weird pair of gauntlets with spikes at the end about an inch long that were dulled to a flat surface at the tip (it would take more power to cause it to puncture skin so in some ways it would hurt much more, we learned that back at Frankfurt) and started to punch him in the stomach with all its might. The dulled ends made it harder and more painful for the spikes to enter Ghost's body. When the Brute with the gauntlets was close to stopping, Ghost could feel the bile creeping up from his stomach to his throat but it wasn't able to escape because of the chain wrapped around his throat. Ghost wanted to reach up and grab at the chains but he was unsuccessful because his arms were bound. He then started to cough and cough, the Brute then seemed to grab one end of the chains and then about a foot up (it would look like when you hold a belt by both ends). He then wacked Ghost hard on the top of his head causing blood to start seeping out, it would then unwrap the chains around Ghost's neck. He then turned his head over and faced the ground. The bile that had been trying to escape finally had its chance to. Ghost mentally prepped himself and he then suddenly threw up on the ground to the right of him, leaving a nasty puddle of bile and blood.

"Where is your Demon now? We know you are planning on destroying the Holy Ark," asked the Brute with the chains in bad English, which received a bloody bile filled spit to the face from Ghost, which in return received a powerful slap from the Brute, causing the chair to fall over, luckily to the left and not on top of the vomit.

The Brutes then fixed the chair back up in the right position. The one with the gauntlets then grabbed the knife out of Ghost's chest and put several long cuts down Ghost's face, occasionally running one of its claws down said cuts. The Brute with the knife leaned forward and smirked at Ghost, Ghost was then able to get a better look at the Brute's and saw a familiar scar and goatee, the exact same on the Brute that killed Ghost's friend. Ghost's vision went red and be bared his fangs and committed the first animalistic act he has ever done since his augmentations. He bit into the Brute's neck and pulled out a large chunk. The Brute reeled back in pain and grabbed his neck with one hand and went to punch Ghost with his other but Ghost moved his head just in time so the Brute just hit a metal chair, the bones in its hand could be heard breaking. Ghost then wrapped his legs around the Brute's waist and pulled it enough to make it fall towards him, but not without meeting Ghost's quick knee to the ribcage. As the Brute fell to the ground and yelled in pain and anger, Ghost put both his booted feet in between the its jaws and moved them opposite each other until he could hear a sickening crunch as the jaws broke, killing the Brute.

The Brute with the chains didn't seem too fazed and it just went over to Ghost then tore his shirt off, obviously looking for weak points, Covenant that were expert in the art of torturing were always able to tell special weaknesses just by looking at bare skin, so Ghost had heard. It focused on the energy sword scars on his chest and smiled a wicked smile, Ghost kept the stern look on his face even though he was screaming on the inside. The Brute then grabbed a whip from the back end of the room, but Ghost's vision suddenly went dark as he felt the sharp, sickening pain from the whip on his scars.

**That part is over!**_ I'm scarred you seemed way into writing that._** Shut up!**

Ghost's vision suddenly returned, his pain gone and he was standing in the hotel room. He put his hand over the scar on his throat and was happy that he didn't relive the end of the torturing where the Brute lost patience and cut his throat then tossing him in the on board dump, leaving him for dead. He sighed in relief hoping that somehow the nightmare ended, and that he could find Riyo and hug her. After a few minutes of calming down Ghost heard the bathroom door open and he saw Riyo exiting it with a towel in her hands as she wiped away the last few bits of water on her head. Ghost ran towards her, believing that his nightmare was now over. But he was proven wrong whenever the scene shifted to a warehouse and the sight of Riyo chained up to a chair and beaten was the focus of his eyes. She was black and blue from obvious beatings and long bloodied cuts could be seen throughout her body, and tears had stained her beautiful face. A quick fast-forward had played once again but this time he saw nothing, just blackness. When the image came back, he wanted to yell, to roar, he wanted to wake himself up; he even considered grabbing a gun and shooting himself at what he saw. Silhouetted images of obvious males were… touching her in ways that Ghost would have ripped the heads off of anyone he saw doing that to her. But Ghost couldn't do anything, not even cover or close his eyes. All he could do was watch. After a few minutes Ghost saw the blackness again, he couldn't decide whether to be worried about what would happen next or be relieved that the horrendous scene he was forced to watch was over. But it was too late to choose now, for the scene he was watching now was much worse. The scene showed the silhouetted figures… raping Riyo... right in front of Ghost. This time Ghost was able to yell out this time, but it came out more as a roar. But it didn't stop the scene from continuing. The figures just kept on, and Riyo was crying the whole time. But then out of nowhere two gunshots were heard, and the last thing he saw before the darkness was two bullet holes in Riyo's forehead and a gun in his hand. Then the voices could be heard.

"I could have told you that this would happen, that one was always trouble," that one was Dr. Halsey's. "You had one objective and you killed it, maybe you're no longer fit for duty," came Hood's. "You stupid animal, you finally meet someone who understands you and you kill her. You useless beast!" yelled Frank's. "Ghost why did you kill me, weren't you supposed to love and protect me," this one was Riyo's.

Riyo was screaming for Ghost to wake up, but it seemed to not be working out at all. She woke up to the sound of Ghost whimpering and growling. When she looked over she saw him frantically moving around, he was obviously having a nightmare. She quickly tried waking him up but to no avail. After five minutes of his frantic and almost in pain movements she got worried and started yelling for him to wake up. She was almost ready to yell to Frank for help until he had finally awoken, and when he did he immediately took action. Ghost picked up both his katana and SMGs then almost instantly afterwards grabbed Riyo and jumped towards the corner of room with a desk and placed her down behind said desk, all in the blink of an eye. As he quickly turned around he threw the katana's scabbard towards the direction he turned towards as if to help distract the unreal assailants. The image that Ghost was in would have made Riyo giggle if she had not been so convinced that something was extremely wrong with her lover. Ghost had his katana hilt sideways in his teeth with the blade going sideways. He had his SMGs pointed forward ready to fire. His knees were also bent as if he were ready to pounce. He stayed in that position like a statue for several moments until he was for sure that nothing was wrong and that no one else but them was in the room. He put his guns and katana down on the desk and turned towards Riyo and looked down at her. Ghost then fell to his knees and wrapped her in a tight hug, but it seemed to be more of a shielding hold than an actual hug. Riyo knew that he had a nightmare but didn't think he would do this; she smiled thinking he might have just over reacted and thought that they were in actual danger. She immediately second guessed herself when she felt a liquid seep through her sleeping gown. Her mind was frantically trying to think of logical reasons why this was happening, did Ghost fall asleep again and started drooling, did he pick up a glass of water and spill it; was it raining in the room?! She eventually calmed down, but her eyes were still widened, when she felt Ghost shuddering frantically and started holding her tighter, his body relaxing as he did turning the shielding embrace into a hug. She looked out the corner of her eye and even though his head was buried in her shoulder she could see just enough of Ghost's face to tell that he was crying. She decided to just hold him closer to her and comfort him as much as she could.

"Shhh, it's okay Ghost, it's okay," she said softly as a caring mother would to her crying child, putting her hand on his back and rubbing it. "You're okay, I'm here, don't worry. I'm here, I'll always be here."

**Well that is the end of this chapter. I'm very proud.**_ Dude, I don't know why but I think I'm tearing up._** Well I don't know why but maybe if someone else might have they will put it in the reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Arrival

The Way the Wheels Turn Chapter 14: The Arrival

**New chapter, and I want to make something clear, just so you know.**_ Oh god, not this again!_** Shut up! I like reading reviews, so please leave reviews for each chapter, leave anything. If you like or don't like something about the chapter, want to leave a suggestion for future chapters, or just want to say something I read reviews and will see them. The main reason I am putting this down is because I was hoping for more reviews on the last chapter and was highly disappointed I'm not mad just stating that I would like y'all to leave more reviews, I know y'all have something to say. We don't own Halo**

Riyo was still on the floor, holding Ghost; she was so surprised by all that had just happened, mainly at the sight of Ghost in tears, holding onto her for support. She always saw him as a strong, unbreakable figure, a deadly force of nature, an un-intimidated beast. But here he is, crying in her arms with his head buried into her shoulder like a lost child who just found their mother. She had to force herself not to see him as any less than she already saw him, everyone has nightmares and it was clear to her now that he was no exception. She just wondered what it was that caused him to be the way he was at the moment. She continued to rub his back and hum softly, trying to keep him calm. After a few minutes of this Riyo could feel Ghost moving and then he pushed himself off of her and was sitting on his knees. He had his head down with his hands resting on his knees as if he were meditating. She tried to get him to look at her but he refused. She tried again by wrapping her finger around his chin but his head wouldn't budge. It was obvious that he felt ashamed for crying into her shoulder for Ghost never saw himself ever doing that. He was a guard, a soldier, a monster. Riyo refused to let him be like this and continued wondering why he was. She remembered the day she did something similar if not the exact same. She cupped his face in her hands and forced him to face her. He tried his best to turn away but in the end, her arms were stronger than his neck. She gave him the same look he gave her that day, strangely the same day both of them lost their virginities, she blushed at the memory. She saw the tears still stuck in his eyes, one started its journey trickling down his face but she wiped it away with her thumb.

"Don't worry, Ghost," she said smoothly. "Nobody will know, this will remain a secret between us."

After a couple of hours after the big event of that morning, the day was slowly going by. Ghost was sitting on the couch sharpening his katana with some kind of stone, it made a high pitched sound and every now and then a lone spark could be seen but would fizzle out as quickly as it appeared. Riyo was keeping an eye on him from a distance away. She thought he needed some quality time with his weapons. He always seemed very content when he was doing something with his weapons, whether it's cleaning them, fixing them, or sharpening them like he was now. After a while there was a knocking at the room door, she decided to check it instead of Ghost. She quickly got up and headed towards the door, as she was about to pass him she noticed that he was about to get up but before he could she patted him on the shoulder. He got the signal and sat back down and allowed her to see who was at the door. She checked through the eyehole on the door and she signaled Ghost to hide, and that he did. It was the captain outside the door and when she opened the door he gave her a polite bow. When she returned the gesture asked where her bodyguard was and she just said he was in the bathroom. When that was all done and over he informed her of their impending arrival to Sanghelios. When she closed the door, after telling the captain thank you, she just sighed and asked for Frank, immediately.

"What can I help you with mis…"

"What was Ghost's nightmare, and don't say you don't know because I've read up on the UNSC's mind chips, I know that you know what goes on in his mind," she said, very fiercely and angrily.

Frank exclaimed the dream Ghost had, and Riyo quickly figured out why he had it. She knew a great bit on psychology; she did some research and studying on it in her free time. He was scared of losing her, his friend dying; his sorrow and the pain of losing her, the torturing; and her safety, the last bit that made the color drain from her face. But it appeared that another great fear of his was losing his cool; i.e. the fact that he was holding the gun. But ultimately he was terrified mainly of the idea of being left alone again, she could easily tell. Even though he would have Frank with him, he was an AI and they all expire at some eventuality and he was no exception. She went over to Ghost, who was sitting on the bed, and hugged him tightly. As they hugged they laid down on the bed. They shared a brief kiss and, for some reason, fell asleep.

"Hey, wake up, Ghost. Wake up!" screamed Frank, obviously annoyed at Ghost for sleeping so long. Ghost looked forward and saw Riyo groggily waking up, he loved how cute she looked waking up. Ghost turned towards Frank, still lying on his side.

"We have approximately 20 minutes until we touch down, best hurry and get all your possessions," Frank said then disappearing. Ghost stood up and packed the few possessions that needed to be packed into his duffel, his clothes and his sharpening stone as well as his hygienic supplies. Riyo was already up and packing her things, their legs aching from hanging off the bed. As Ghost had finished getting into his armor and strapping his katana, attached his SMGs to the side of his legs, he had already gotten rid of his battle rifle apparently but Riyo couldn't figure out where he put it, and had his toolbox on his back like a schoolbag. As the two finished getting ready they headed to the hangar to get on a ship since theirs was still messed up since Ghost didn't have enough time to fix it, they had only been on the Holy Blades a few days and as Frank said it would require at least week to repair.

When they got to the hangar they noticed that their ship was currently surrounded by Huragok, they were confused for a few seconds until they realized that he Huragok had been brought in to fix the Phantom. That annoyed Ghost a little, who was currently standing in front of Riyo with his SMGs in hand and his arms bent upward. Ghost was in guard mode the instant they left the room, even though it was just a nightmare Ghost was now Hell bent on keeping Riyo safe. There were about four Sangheili warriors by the ship who were standing at guard keeping an eye out to make sure no unwanted visitors came by and boarded the ship or disturbed the Engineers as they worked. Ghost caught one snickering at the way he looked, which got on his nerves a bit but he decided against killing him. When they left Ghost insisted on carrying the luggage, but his way was untraditional and unorthodox to say the least, since he needed his hands for holding his katana and guns. He used three long pieces of chain and wrapped their items, which was his tool box and duffel bag with his few clothes, hygienic supplies, and sharpening stone as well as Riyo's luggage which consisted of a suitcase and two separate bags of jewelry and sandals. He had all of that wrapped up in chains and those chains wrapped around his chest and stomach, making him look like a turtle with a very oversized shell. Once they walked up Ghost undid all the luggage and put the chains back in his toolbox and then reset that back on his back. He threw his duffel over his shoulder and grabbed Riyo's suitcase and bags in one hand while keeping an SMG in the other; he had attached the other one to his leg. As he tried to walk into the ship the four guards walked in front of him, blocking his way. Ghost was about to start shooting when Riyo walked from around him and glared at the guards, she then went up to them and ordered them in Sangheili and eventually the four guards separated to let her and Ghost pass. Once they were on the ship the four guards circled around Riyo, as if they felt she was threatened by Ghost's very presence, further pissing him off. Ghost was now at the flight controls and began flying the Phantom down to the surface.

It had been about four hours after they had landed on the surface of Sanghelios, Ghost and Riyo were making their way towards the vehicle bay to get a ride to the UNSC base. After doing the necessary business to get a Warthog, they were off. They had a driver assigned to them courtesy of protocol with Representatives, so that left Riyo upfront and Ghost on the turret. Riyo was unhappy with the situation, she was hoping to be able to talk to Ghost on the ride; she still knew how upset Ghost was at the entire situation and the possibilities. Once they were at the base an officer came up to them and said that Riyo was to head back to her home for rest while Ghost was sent to Lord Hood's office in the center of the large base. He didn't like it at all, any of it, he had been with Riyo only for months, and they were already being separated. As Riyo was escorted out of the base and into a different vehicle, she looked back at Ghost and gave him a sad smile, which he tried to return but the visor made it impossible. The entire situation angered Ghost to no known end, all he wanted to do was to go find Riyo, elope to a faraway planet, get them a nice home wherever Riyo wanted, start a family if at all possible at one point, and eventually just grow old and happy. But all of that went against his lifelong training, not to mention his logical side was just telling him it was all teenager love story bullshit. Ghost eventually was able to make it to Lord Hood's office. He was met with a welcoming tone. Which was the exact opposite of the mood that Ghost was practically radiating, for whatever Hood would say would not make Ghost feel better.

"Ghost, it's good to see you again. As you can figure, you're no longer needed to protect Mistress 'Matchka. For now you'll be a part of the Patrollers, their name says it all, they are meant to patrol the Sanghelios Base and the villages and cities surrounding it in case of attack or human crime. We cannot interfere with Sangheili crime unless humans are involved, the Sangheili authorities give us permission or ask for help, or if there's a legal member of either species in danger," Hood had explained. Ghost nodded afterwards and gave a respectful salute after being dismissed.

By now it was very close to midnight and Ghost was heading towards his room in the base's barracks. As he went into the room he placed his guns on a shelf and his katana leant up against a wall by the bed. He then got out of his armor and slumped down on the bed. He turned on his back and looked at his ceiling, rubbing his face in exhaustion and just thought to himself about what he would do now since he and Riyo can no longer get close to each other, well they could get to each other but there was no way it would be easily. As he closed his eyes he heard a knocking at his door. As he got up he put the chain on the door, (like those from a hotel room, the base we were at had a few rooms with those, mainly officer quarters), into its rest then opened the door but staying behind the door. The marine on the other side tried to stick his head through but Ghost just closed the door on him and squished the man's head so that he knew not to do that, his exclaim in pain gave it away quite clearly that he got the memo.

"Um… "sir"... I have a message from Hood, you are required to go to a political event with the Sangheili representative that you were with as extra protection for them," said the marine before leaving, cussing silently as he did. Ghost closed the door and went back into his bed and lied down. He thought that if he and Riyo were able to meet before and/or after the event that they could think of ways that they can get together on occasion. As he closed his eyes a smile came across his face.

**End of chapter.**_ And we still don't have fanart._** Frank, let it go, there are thousands of Fanfics out there, doubtful anyone will make a fanart for this one. Thank you for reading and, please, please, please, REVIEW ASSHOLES!**


	15. Chapter 15: Deadly Signs

The Way the Wheels Turn Chapter 15: Deadly Signs

**This story is back.**_ We don't own Halo._

Ghost woke up to the sound of the alarm clock and was quick to get dressed once he was out of bed. Considering he had to get to a political event real quick he didn't waste any time. Brushing his teeth while he was getting into his body suit, checking his weapons and toolbox with separate hands, going cross-eyed for a moment or two afterwards, and tried his best to quickly get into his armor which without the help of a machine took a total of twenty minutes. Once he got his armor on he checked the time and equipped his SMGs, toolbox and chains, and finally his katana, though he had to awkwardly place his katana under his toolbox. He hurried to the vehicle bay of the base and jumped into one of the turretless troop transport Warthogs with a top and tinted windows. He would have taken a mongoose, he loved driving those. But he couldn't since he had to go to Riyo's residence which was in a village with tight roads and bring her to the event, where she will give some kind of speech and Hood would give Ghost his next orders with the Patrollers, as explained by Hood himself over a radio message. As he sped towards Riyo's home he came across some Sangheili traffic. He noticed the odd looking vehicles; the Sangheili vehicles looked very smooth and well made, hovering off the ground. Weirder even, some looked like Revenants with tops, some Ghosts without the guns, even a few Wraiths with some of the metal cut off and made into seating; they must have had a good bit of the military vehicles left over after the war. Once he got through that mess in just over twenty minutes he continued to speed on, almost flipping the Hog several by taking turns too hard, and nearly hitting a few pedestrians that were _totally_ jaywalking.

Once he got to Riyo's residence he jumped out and jogged towards the door and knocked. He waited a few moments until he decided to knock again but before he could someone opened the door. He looked inside and saw what looked like a middle aged Sangheili woman wearing dark purple robe with silver outlines. She looked at Ghost for a second before turning around and speaking into the house in the native tongue. Next thing he knew the woman moved aside and what he saw next brightened his day, Riyo came into the doorway from a conjoining hallway with a bright gold colored robe with equally bright white outlines and looked up at Ghost with that Sangheili smile he loved so much. Ghost bowed in respect and Riyo and the woman did the same. Once Ghost was standing back to his full height he extended his left hand towards the Warthog that was still running. But a split second after he did the older woman grabbed his right hand and dragged him inside, she wasn't successful at first but when she tugged at him a second time he walked in with her. Riyo followed behind them and the older woman suddenly picked up her pace, catching Ghost off guard and almost making him stumble, the woman was much more fit than she looked. They went into what he thought to be the den of the house. The older woman pushed him onto what looked like the couch and sat down next to him. Ghost looked back to Riyo and saw her blushing. She walked over and sat down to Ghost's other side, he was a bit unnerved when she didn't cuddle up against him like she normally did but then he realized that her mother must not know about them.

"Ghost this is my mother, Myio 'Matchka," Riyo said in her silky voice. Ghost looked towards Riyo's mother and did the best bow he could within his sitting position in his armor. The woman bowed back to him. They sat there a few moments in silence, a radio in a far corner being the only sound, until a male Elite in full armor walked in. He looked towards the three and bowed to Riyo and her mother, but when he looked to Ghost he scowled.

"Mother, how are you, Sister, it is good to see you," he said.

"Hello Uca, it is very nice to see you, I see you're finally getting over Uncle's death." Riyo said. The male nodded then walked out the door, not without taking a sly look back over to Ghost and scowling. Ghost looked at Riyo and motioned his head towards the door and Riyo figured out the question he was asking.

"That was my Brother Uca," Ghost then tilted his head, Riyo again picked up on his question.

"On Sanghelios the males are not allowed to know their fathers so they're told that their fathers are instead their uncles. Females are allowed to know since they are usually not allowed to be warriors but they are told if they reveal a male's real father that both she and their brother or whoever will be executed," she said it as if it were as normal a law as stealing meant jail time. Ghost took it another way but didn't reveal it. Before he knew it two hands grabbed his head and he was turned towards the older Sangheili woman who would tilt his head and inspect him. She had a stern look on her face as she looked straight into his visor.

"My daughter has told me about you," she said it with such authority that Ghost started to shake under his armor, any kind of seemingly hostile Elite scarred him, he has killed many before but he has also had to retreat from just as many, even though it was usually to get a better jump on them. The fact that Spartans are "Elite Killing Machines" was only partially true. ONI made sure people only knew about the times between Elites and Spartans was when the Spartan were victorious. When in truth it is about a 50/50 win/lose ratio for both opponents, only the best of the best Spartans were really able to fight through Elite hordes, and ONI has also made sure that it seemed like all Spartans were Elite killing machines.

"She said how valiant and effective you are when you are protecting her, but I want to make one thing for certain," once she finished that her tone and facial appearance calmed. She looked down for a moment and looked up to him with a bright smile on her face.

"I thank you for keeping her safe and would like you to know that if you two ever need me to help with anything… such as marriage, I'll be glad to help," the woman said with a wink.

"Mother," Riyo gasped, Ghost just blushed under his visor. The woman just laughed and explained she was just kidding. She checked the time and said that the two needed to go. The two got up and bowed to the woman who then returned the bow before shoving the two out the door and shutting said door.

The two lovers got out of the house and had made their way to the Warthog when Riyo looked around to make sure the coast was clear, and then wrapped her arms around Ghost. He then wrapped his arms around her and after a few moments the two were on the road.

"I've missed you Ghost," Riyo said after a few minutes of silence, well except for the jumping, screeching, and crashing of metal of Ghost's wild driving. Riyo had to keep herself from throwing up a few times.

"I can guarantee that he missed you Riyo," Frank said from the radio of the Warthog. Riyo then smiled at Ghost but just as quickly shrieked as they flew over the drop of a hill road. Next thing Ghost heard were sirens. He looked in the mirror and saw both a human and Elite police car. Before he knew it, instincts kicked in. Ghost sped up much, much faster as he tried to outrun their pursuers. Riyo yelled at him to slow down but Ghost just kept the Hog flying. Ghost had just barely missed hitting some pedestrians but all he could think of was getting away. Once they had gotten far enough away he remembered that he went on this road, there was a hill up ahead and a large alleyway that could fit a Warthog. Once they flew over the hill Ghost turned into the alleyway and drifted until the Hog was parked behind a large dumpster. Riyo was about to grab him to get his attention but he instead grabbed her and pulled her out of the Hog and tossed her behind it for safety. Ghost was out the door, SMGs in hand, and got behind the Hog with Riyo ready for a shootout. After about a minute of nothing he got back in; and the sound of Riyo calling his name brought him back to reality, he looked around trying to figure out what happened.

"Mistress I must apologize for Ghost's behavior," Frank said to try to calm Riyo down. "When a young child is introduced to a life of crime as he was, well if they're introduced to anything at a young age it is easy for them to adapt to it. Children are not only more susceptible to change but it becomes a part of them, hence why Dr. Halsey took children about the age of six or seven to train them to become Spartans."

After a few minutes of Frank reassuring Riyo, Ghost started driving again, but he still drove like a complete maniac. They had finally gotten to the event. The two had gotten out and as Riyo made her way to the stage while Ghost went to Hood and received his orders to stand guard diagonal from her. Hood pointed to the stage and Ghost looked to it and saw that on one side there were four Elite guards and on the other four human guards stood guard. Hood then told Ghost that he would be standing close, still as her personal bodyguard for ceremonial reasons. Once Ghost got up there and the event started, he was bored instantly. The first hour crawled by like a crippled toddler while one Elite droned on in Sangheili about God knows what while Riyo stood behind him diagonally while he did the same to her. Then it was time for Riyo's speech, it was mainly about her visit to Earth, how Earth was keeping its Sangheili population happy and healthy while also keeping its own people the same, her time on the Phantom, and how Ghost was a good body guard. Though all this was unknown to Ghost since she was also speaking in Sangheili, he really needed to learn their language. After about ten-to-twenty minutes into the speech, Ghost spotted an Elite walking to the front of the stage. He was dressed in an old robe that seemed hastily put on but Ghost could spot some clothing underneath; some dirty black pants and a torn up dark green t-shirt with a leather jacket. He looked closer to the jacket and saw a black skull on it in the middle of a white circle. Once the Elite got closer to the stage he started to reach for something. Ghost got his hands at ready near his SMGs. In an instant the Elite put his hand under his jacket and then pulled out a magnum, Ghost's quick mind realized why he was carrying a human weapon. Humans used bullets, they're meant to pierce and break while plasma weapons burn and melt, it would have taken several shots to an unguarded head to kill someone effectively, while a single bullet will finish the job. Ghost's reflexes also helped, he pulled out his SMGs and unleashed two short, three bullet burst into the Elite with both guns. But the magnum still went off, hitting Riyo in the shoulder and stomach, Ghost had then caught her before she hit the ground. She was starting to cry, causing Ghost's blood to boil, and everywhere else, chaos brewed faster than a pot of coffee on a volcanic surface. More elites came out and started shooting, even some humans and jackals, all with the same emblem on various forms of clothing. Ghost picked up Riyo bridal style and ran like lightning towards the Warthog while the other guards provided covering fire for him, every time he saw someone with the same emblem as the Elite he would knock them out of the way and if possible, kill them. Ghost made a move that he knew would make the Elites and even humans look upon him badly but he knew that it was the best move to make, even if it put Riyo's life in a bit more danger. Times like this were times he wished his throat wasn't cut, he really wanted to communicate with the other guards and see if they could keep an eye out for anyone coming up from behind him. He moved to a wall that was surrounded by civilians and then moved Riyo's body around so that one of her arms was wrapped around the left side of his neck; this allowed him to be able to carry her with his left arm and leaving his right on free. Three humans with the emblem were shoving past the civilians, once they got close Ghost didn't even think about grabbing his guns. Once the three got close enough he grabbed the closest one by the head and slammed it into one of the other's heads as hard as he could, breaking the skull of the one he had his hand on and if the impact didn't kill the one he hit, the hard hit to the concrete should have at least knocked him out if not put him in a coma He then straightened out his fingers and put them together, then shoved it into the stomach of the third man with all his might. It went straight through covering Ghost's gauntlet in blood. He removed his hand and again started running for the Warthog.

Once they got to the Hog, Ghost put Riyo in the passengers' side and closed the door, trying not to lose his temper at the sound of her crying in pain as she held both her eyes shut tightly and her hand over the hole in her shoulder and wrapped her other arm across the hole in her stomach. Ghost pulled out his SMGs and started firing at anybody wearing that skull emblem that was dumb enough to show their face. Riyo opened her eyes and saw Ghost firing, but was confused, he was shooting with his dual SMGs as she guessed any military soldier would but there was a different feeling coming from him. For instead if a soldier she felt she was watching a gangster from a movie she watched as they fought off against a rival group. He was squatting down by the Hog and firing. He then jumped into the Hog and slammed the door shut. One of the Elites with that mysterious emblem was running towards them, Ghost then used his elbow to break the window of the driver's side to put his arm out and shot down the Elite. He then started the Hog and sped off towards the Military base as fast as the vehicle could. They were about ten miles away when out of nowhere a car hit them, causing them to flip over and over uncontrollably.

"Check to make sure she's dead, we won't get paid unless otherwise," Ghost had heard that come from a human. Then he saw the feet of an Elite walking in front of the windshield of the flipped over Hog. He looked to his right and saw Riyo was unconscious and bleeding form the head, she was still alive though, he could see her breathing. As the Elite got on his hands and knees and looked to see if Riyo and he were dead, he received a burst of bullets to his head. Ghost's instincts kicked in again, but they weren't his military instincts though. He unbuckled and used his hands to make sure he got on his back. He then shot a pair of human legs outside the driver's window and after the man fell he received a burst to the head. He then unbuckled Riyo, lowering her gently but not placing her on the glass covered floor. He then put her in the backseat and tore off both the front seats and used them to cover her. After he crawled out of the Hog he proceeded to shoot towards a bunch of vehicles that had Humans, Elites, and Jackals with the same emblems. (**Action scene coming up.**_ At least a try, we suggest you look up Nonpoint "In the Air Tonight (Miami Vice Soundtrack)" to listen to while you read.)_

Ghost got out of the Warthog and started firing at the cars before the people in them could get out, he saw that he killed about two of the people in one car. In all there were about four cars with maybe four people in each. The cars stopped in a way where all of them would make a W shape. Ghost just assumed that the men were gangsters by their actions. As they got out they immediately started shooting. Ghost had to duck down behind the Hog as a barrage of bullets hit it. He looked over and fired a few more times but mainly to see where everyone was at. He snuck to the other side of the vehicle and fired many burst from his SMGs taking out a Jackal and a human. Ghost went down as he saw everyone firing at him again. He saw two Elites heading his way and he tried to fire but he was being shot at too much to even just sick his hands out to blind fire. The instincts set into him by the gangsters he was raised was making him ignore the fact that he had an energy shield. As one of the Elites got closer he reattached the guns back to his thighs. He then punched the Elite hard enough to knock him off balance but not kill him like a hard punch usually would with his power armor. He grabbed the elite and turned him around as his friend came near, the other Elite had an assault rifle and started firing, killing the Elite Ghost had in his hands. Ghost then shoved the dead Elite into the living one then shot the living one in the knees as the dead one rammed into him. Once the Elite that wasn't dead fell Ghost grabbed him and ran towards an alleyway nearby, using the Elite as a shield as the other gangsters kept firing. Once Ghost got to the alleyway he tossed the body to distract the gangsters, and it worked, he ducked out of cover and shot down three humans. He then saw a Jackal get into a car along with two elites and a human. He saw them back up and then he ran towards the Warthog with all he was worth. He grabbed the dead Elite and used it as a shield and ran. He shot at the Jackal at the steering wheel, but they were about a block away now and he didn't know if he got a good shot. He threw the dead Elite as hard as he could towards the incoming vehicle. He reached into the back seat window and dragged Riyo out. He got angry at himself as he saw her get even more scratched up, but tried to calm down when he saw it was just a scratch on her arm from a small rock that hardly caused even a drop of blood. He grabbed her and made sure none of her body was showing and ran sideways, ducking and rolling every now and again, receiving only a bullet or two to the shields. He ran back into the alleyway and set her behind an industrial dumpster. He looked at the dumpster better and saw that there were some large stone slabs keeping it from running into the street. He went to the back and removed the slabs and was preparing to move the front two when the car came and crashed into the wrecked Warthog, making it move with a screeching sound about three yards forward. He fired at them but he wasn't aiming at the people, he was aiming at the tires. He ducked behind the dumpster and shot at the two tires facing him and then went prone to shoot at the ones on the other end. He then ran out, unclipped a grenade from his vest and flung it at the cement near the car, dust and cement made a thick cloud long enough for Ghost to move the front stone slabs. The industrial dumpster rolled down and crushed the car along with everyone in it into the building beside them. A random human ran in front of Ghost with a magnum and shot at him but missed and hit the wall near Riyo; that made Ghost angry. He grabbed the man by the throat and shoved him into a wall and beat him until his head and torso were nothing but pulp. He then ducked out of cover and looked for the four remaining gangsters. He ran towards the cars and shot down two of the gangsters just as they got up out of cover. The third one got out but was met by the bottom of Ghost's boot and the side of his head met the door of a car. Ghost then shot a gangster that was about ten feet away but his SMG ran out before he could kill him, after he got his foot down he ran and thrust his middle and ring finger into the neck of the one he shot and proceeded to tear his head off. Ghost checked his surrounding and didn't see nor hear anything. He cleaned the mess off the bottom of his foot and then started heading back towards Riyo when he heard squirming and groaning. He went towards the sound and saw one of the two gangsters he shot before crushing one's head. He squat down next to him and saw his wounds, he was missing some fingers on his right hand and had a few bullet holes in his chest. He then stood up and remembered something from the few times he had to shoot humans before this, three bullets from one of his SMGs would kill someone instantly, two would make them bleed to death slowly, and one would make them squirm and writhe uncontrollably like someone having a seizure for minutes in agonizing pain until they died. Ghost shot out the last few bullets in the SMG in his left hand into the body of the other gangster he shot until one was left, he then proceeded to fire it into the man's head, he squatted down and stayed there for a few moments to watch until he started running back to Riyo, reloading his guns at the same time. Once he got there he inspected her to see if there were any more injuries then stood up to see if anymore were coming. Next thing he knew he's being turned around by a strong hand, he saw a Spartan in front of him after being turned around, but this was a Spartan IV and this was not the time to be surprising Ghost. For he was in another world, he grabbed the Spartan by the throat and slammed him into the ground then used his SMGs to shoot at the assault rifle still in his hand, rendering it useless. He put his foot on the man's torso and pushed it down hard, keeping him down. Ghost then holstered his guns and pulled his katana out of its sheathe and held it upside down with the pointed end at the other Spartan's throat. The next thing he heard were footsteps, and a lot of them. He looked up and saw another Spartan IV but he had his hands up. (_You can turn the song off now)._

"Calm down soldier, we're friendly," he said but Ghost wasn't assured and lowered the tip of his blade closer to the throat of the Spartan on the ground trying to get free. The next thing Ghost knew he heard Hood's voice calling for attention and then a needle entering his neck.

**Two Months Later, UNSC Base Tranquility Hospital**

"Ghost I know how you must feel, disgraced, useless, I may even say, dishonored," Frank had said as Ghost was on his knees in his regular clothes next to Riyo's hospital bed, his hands clasped around one of hers. He had to sneak out of his room to get here when he had free time. He had been coming here ever since that day. He remembered what the doctor had said to him after Frank convinced Hood to let Ghost see Riyo after Ghost tried to kill two other Spartans.

**Two Months Earlier, Hospital**

"Amdiral I hate to say it but the mistress has gone into a coma," said the doctor. (**It's been a while since I read a few of the Halo books I have**._ He has all of them._** So I don't know how the Sangheili are about doctors and hospitals so tell me and I'll edit this chapter.**) Ghost was just distraught.

"The trauma she had faced both mentally and physically was just too much."

"Thank you, we'll be on our way now" Hood had said. Ghost was sad to leave the only living being he cared for so quickly after getting her to safety but at least she was safe now.

**Present Day, Hospital**

Ghost just looked at Riyo hoping some way she would wake up and he would be the first face she saw. It felt like an eternity had passed since that day, Ghost had turned 18 in the time period that had passed and he had recently found out Riyo will turn the same age in a matter of weeks. He heard the news on the TV state that one of the gangsters captured had revealed that they were paid by someone to kill Riyo. Ghost looked to the TV and paid more attention.

**At The Base, Three Hours Later**

"Ghost, calm down," Frank was exclaiming as Ghost hung up another punching bag after he tore open the last one with a very violent beating. Ghost and Frank had gone to Hood requesting if they could go after the gang and the person who tried to kill Riyo, well Frank did the talking while Ghost just stood there growling under his helmet. Hood had refused and ordered them to let it go even with Frank's very strong persuasiveness, although it was more likely because he knew Ghost would probably cause an incident the UNSC really didn't need. Ghost would later break into the cell of the captured gang members and attempt to tear them all to pieces, but he was stopped by armed guards. Well, he was actually stopped by a syringe to the neck filled with a mild tranquilizer. After they had him contained to his room Ghost proceeded to use the punching bags he kept for exercise, once the tranquilizers wore off that is. Ghost tore the new one in half after a few good punches and kicks with a strong roundhouse kick. After destroying another bag Ghost lied down for a while. He lied there and reminisced on everything that has happened. He then thought of one single memory. He went to his toolbox and dug under several tools until he came by a disc case with a DVD with German writing on it that said "How to Be a Better Gangster". He put it into a player and sat down and began to watch. His eyes widened when he saw a face he hadn't seen since he was six, even though his memory was a bit fuzzy he recognized the man, the gangster that took him in when he was little.

(translation from German to English) "Hey little man, I made this video for you once grow older," said the man, Ghost tried to remember his name… Jamal, he was a runaway from the Americas. After he had said that a woman dressed in dirty, ragged clothing with teeth that were so yellow they were almost black came into view.

"Jamal what's you doing, aww you making a video for our little 'thug'," said the woman, Ghost remembered her; she was one of the whores that the gangsters kept around. She was the only one who at least tried to mother him. The memories were flooding back; the other whores and some of the gangsters would usually ignore him and on some occasions bully him, that was until the woman or Jamal would catch them, though Ghost never exactly knew at the time what they did to them when he was little, but the memories of the pained screaming made it a bit more obvious to him now.

"Yeah, now if you don't mind our little 'thug' has a lot to learn, so get going Jess, we don't need him to learn anything from you, ya little whore," he said in a playful tone and the woman had then left. Ghost re-winded the video and then paused it and looked at the two for a few minutes. Jamal was a Black man with a strong chin, a small scar on his cheek, dreadlocks, and kind eyes. Jess was a White-Asian mixed woman who had wild brown hair and very sad eyes along with a pointed chin and a bit of an abnormal forehead. Ghost watched the rest of the video and learned a lot then, like how the gang was more organized and careful, almost like a mob or a cartel but not big enough to be considered either. At the end of the video Jamal had mentioned about a surprise under Ghost's toolbox, it made sense he knew considering he gave it to Ghost after he had dismantles several machines in their hideout when he was just four. Ghost went to his toolbox in such a hurry he looked like a dog running on all fours. He felt under it and felt the stands (**I can't think of the name for those things that are on the outlines of the tool box and they go farther down than the actual bottom)** and then felt something, he then flipped it over. He didn't care about the sound of all his tools falling and getting disorganized; he unclipped a secret compartment and then saw a black fabric. After pulling it out and unfolding it he realized it was a bandana with the symbol of "his" gang, a Radioactive Symbol just like the one tattooed on his back. He tied the bandana bandit style on his arm, with the symbol facing out so everyone can see. He was the last member of the Deadly Signs, and he was going to make the last bit of their legacy leave a nasty mark!

**Well I'm proud.**_ You did get a bit dodgie, if that is used right, near the end but you did clean it up._** Leave a REVIEW, SERIOUSLY!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Beginning

The Way the Wheels Turn Chapter 16: The Beginning

**Sorry we've been gone so long guys, we really don't have a good excuse. We don't own Halo.**

Ghost had just finished thinking of his plan on how he was going to get revenge for his Riyo, with exceptional help from Frank. He was going to make sure that his revenge will be large and destructive. Ultimately he wanted people to know it was him that did it all but Frank told him that it would be better for them and Riyo if he kept himself in hiding as her performed his deeds. Most people usually would want to get people like the gang in jail for what they did. But Ghost wasn't like most people. No, he was much more, much worse. He was a soldier, a bodyguard, a beast… Riyo's mate. He stood up, braced himself to leave his room and was ready to exact his revenge.

_**TWO WEEKS LATER**_

Ghost was hunkered behind a concrete barrier as he took pot shots at members of the gang that had harmed Riyo. Ghost sat down and slumped against the barrier as bullets continued to hit the concrete. Ghost was the only one left of the small team that command had sent to kill a small splinter cell of the gang that was responsible for the attack at the political rally, though the group was much bigger than command thought and Frank was quick to call for backup when their team went down. Ghost's plan was going perfect, right to the letter maybe even better. Even Frank was surprised at how well everything was going. It all started about two weeks ago, Ghost had sneaked out of his room one night, wearing the clothing that he never wears on base, which was everything considering he rarely left his room, and being led by Frank he broke into some kind of terminal room. When Ghost closed and locked the door he got Frank access to a terminal, which he was successfully able to hack into. As Ghost stood guard at the door Frank was able to get access to some files that were only accessible to the higher ups and investigative teams. Frank was quick and copied enough to get all the useful data onto a hard drive before the security AI figured out what was going on. Frank, being the genius that he is, sent a fragment of himself into the security AI's shameful network and video edited every frame that security cameras had of Ghost and him outside their room as well as for their trip back, all before it would destroy itself. They were also quick enough to get away before anyone noticed anything, except for one janitor who bumped into Ghost but unfortunately for said janitor, he was expendable and almost ultimately unnoticed which gave Ghost enough permission to snap his neck and toss him and his mop and bucket down a garbage chute which ran into the base's incinerator. Though to Ghost's dismay, Frank gave him a lecture the whole way to their room on how creepy it was that Ghost didn't even bat an eyelash to the deed.

From then on they continued and updated their plan, at first Ghost just wanted to go out with his guns and sword and kill anyone he saw just wearing a green shirt or anything leather, but Frank soon calmed him down and persuaded him against the idea, which took about four hours, many growls and snarls and at one point a roar, and ultimately a trip to the infirmary for punching walls. Frank, along with Ghost at some points, came up with an elaborate plan on how they were going to successfully wipe out the gang known creatively as the Black Skulls. They were apparently a rather small gang, though that was on a galactic level which meant they could have a hundred members or all the way up to a couple thousand. But Frank had assured Ghost that he had a plan on how to eradicate them and get revenge for Riyo, though any mention of Riyo caused either animalistic rage or periods of sadness from Ghost. Amidst all the data they were able to find out that the gang is based on an Insurrectionist or "independent" world known as Venezia. When their plan was finished, it would be embedded into Ghost's mind.

"You'll come out sooner or later, asshole," one of the gangsters yelled before unleashing another clip into the concrete bunker. Ghost was wondering where his back-up was at. For the past two weeks he and the Patrollers have been cleaning up what was left of the gang ever since all forms of space travel was restricted in attempts to wipe out as much of the gang as possible, well the Sangheili wanted to wipe them out while the UNSC wanted them imprisoned. He figured today was the perfect day to light the fuse. When he finally heard a Warthog in the distance he braced himself to do some things he would never have thought he'd ever do.

"Alright, Ghost, you know what we have to do," Frank had said in a very grim voice. Ghost growled under his helmet in response and seconds later he saw the Warthog swerve about 6 meters (twenty feet) in front of him. Once the gunner on the turret and the passenger started firing on the gang members, forcing them to take cover or risk taking machine gun and assault rifle rounds to their pretty faces, Ghost ran to the driver so that Frank could talk to them.

"Soldier, this is AI unit Echo 513-559," Frank told the driver through the radio. "I require you and your passenger to provide covering fire and keep the hostiles distracted while we and your gunner attempt to flank them."

"Sir, wouldn't it be better if we stick together?" The soldier, an obvious rookie, asked, Frank had to keep Ghost from killing the driver.

"Don't question it soldier, just do as I say," Frank said with authority and after a few seconds the Marine, named Jenkins, looked to his passenger and nodded towards the firefight and they both hopped out and ran to the concrete barricades Ghost was behind mere moments ago. Ghost quickly jumped into the driver's seat and drove off. The gunner continued firing the large machine gun at anyone who dared to show themselves. Ghost dodged obstacles left and right in his usual jerky if not crazy manner as Frank gave him his directions.

"Alright Ghost, the next turn should take us right into the middle of them," Frank said. "Remember, jump out before you enter the building and make sure the gunner is dead." Ghost growled and took a sharp right turn towards a hole in the building the gang members were taking cover in. Ghost saw a timer at the bottom of his HUD and all time slowed to a crawl. The seconds go by slowly as his senses go into overdrive; he could practically see the nanoseconds go by. He waits until the timer gets to a hair less than a second before he bails out and even with his senses boosted, he barely caught Frank saying "EMP SHOT" and using his shield, Frank made a small EMP wave that deactivated the Warthog as well as the turret gunner's helmet radio, thus rendering it's built in surveillance useless. When Ghost hit the ground he realized the hard way how fast he was going for he bounced off the pavement several times, moving a few more meters than he was hoping for.

A gunshot to his back plate brought Ghost back to reality and he sprinted behind a destroyed Sangheili vehicle for cover. He waited for his shield to recover before he looked over his cover and saw that the gunner was on the ground and shot but as well as alive. Ghost's sensors told him that there were four gang members close by and about ten more farther away and he was quickly able to locate the four nearby. Once his shields were fully recharged Ghost made a quick spring towards the four that were closer, two were aiming at him while the others were firing out windows. Ghost used his SMGs and gunned down the two that were shooting at him as they brought his shields down to a quarter charge. Before one of the two shooting out the windows could notice Ghost's presence he took the bottom of Ghost's boot to the back of the head which slammed his face into bottom of the window, crushing his skull with a sickening crunch. As the other member started shooting at Ghost with her gun, Ghost was already taking aim at her knee and pulled the trigger. As the woman fell Ghost kicked her hard in the chin, breaking it off and forcing her head hard back. If the blow didn't kill her she'd have two factors that would put her into shock, blood loss and trauma, which would bring her to her ultimate demise due to the blood loss.

Ghost then received fire from someone from the second story of the building, causing Ghost to run towards the Warthog for cover. When he skidded to a halt he was quick to reach under the 'hog and grabbed a hold of the gunner's ankle and dragged her towards him and rested her against the vehicle in an upright position.

"Hands to yourself Ghost," Frank said to Ghost as he was about to slam the girl's head into the vehicle's metal shell. "We can't leave too much evidence, besides, there's a chance that a hostile will come and kill her for us." Ghost growled, he hated probabilities, he let go of the girl's head and ran towards the ten other hostiles. Out of nowhere several rockets hit the ground in front of and around Ghost causing his shields to falter as he received gunfire. Taking the opportunity Ghost went prone on his back with his legs at slightly odd and uncomfortable angles and his arms straight out as the dust and smoke blocked him from sight, thanking Lady Luck for looking upon him. He waited for the hail of gunfire to die down, and then he heard fast approaching footsteps coming upon his position. Luckily Frank had caught on and turned off Ghost's shield function. When they were close and the dust and smoke were dangerously close to dissolving he laid limp, guns still in hand, taking a gamble.

"Knew we could take this freak down," a gruff male voice said. "Roderick, get that fucker's sword, it might be worth something." Then another man appeared in front of Ghost's visor. _Not yet, Ghost._ Frank said in Ghost's mind via the neural implant, he was being extremely careful not to alert any of the gangsters.

"This shithead's heavy, Gomez give me a hand," the man named Roderick said, gesturing with his hand for someone to help him lift Ghost. A Hispanic man then entered Ghost's field of vision, the way he grabs Ghost lifts his head up giving him a perfect view of where all the hostiles were, besides the two trying to lift him all the rest were in an almost perfect line, except there were four others missing, they must have been dealing with Ghost's back-up. Ghost could easily pick out their leader, mainly by how no one else dared get close to him, he was tall and built and his features suggested an Italian heritage. When the two trying to lift Ghost were still unsuccessful the one in charge got aggravated and walked forward, grabbing Ghost by his shoulders and further lifting him up. The mistake the leader made was he was standing over one of Ghost's legs. When the time felt right Ghost went to action.

Time slowed down again, Ghost thrust his leg up and brought his knee to the Italian man's groin, pushing his face into a sideways and rather awkward performing head-butt from Ghost, causing the man to fall sideways. Ghost then raised his arms and fired at the two other gang members that weren't trying to lift him up. He saw as the two other members fell to the ground. Then, as expected, Gomez and Roderick dropped and he immediately raised his arms to fire at them, but was caught off guard when a pocket knife sized blade enter an area his chest piece wasn't guarding. Ghost roared in pain as the Italian man came into Ghost's field of view, holding a broken and bleeding nose. Ghost was enraged and shot Roderick and Gomez in their chests. He then bent his wrist and fired a single bullet into the man's shoulder, throwing him off Ghost. As fast as he could, Ghost got to his feet and grabbed the man by the shoulder and threw him several yards. After a while the man got up and ran at Ghost and foolishly tried to punch him in the chest, but when fist meet metal the sound of breaking bones is always easily heard. When the Italian man grabbed his wrist and yelled in pain Ghost was quick to wrap his hand around the man's neck, but before he could break it, Frank spoke of an idea he had.

While the man choked on Ghost's grip, punching Ghost's arm with his good arm, Frank uses a small external holoprojector to show himself to the man.

"My, my, you're quite the fighter," Frank said to the man. "But if you would like to see the sunrise tomorrow, I suggest you listen to what I say. I am fully aware of your criminal history and would I am sure the UEG is as well. So if you want to leave this firefight alive and free, I want you to contact the rest of your men and tell them to get a move on, as well as that you plus one have commandeered a military Warthog and are making your way to safety." Ghost grunted under his helmet loosening his grip just enough to let the man breathe and speak.

"Me, you, and the monster under this armor are now going to take that Warthog over there, you're going to help us disappear," Frank said with authority pulsing out his voice.

"What the hell?" the man said, confused beyond anything else, looking at every UNSC marking on Ghost's armor. "Why?"

"None of your concern, Alfonso," Frank said with malice in his voice. "Now did you have any new members in the group that was just killed, maybe one that no one knows?"

"Yeah, Gomez. He joined up _right_ as we made our way off Venezia to this rock." Alfonso stated, he was telling the truth, Frank would have been able to tell. "He kept to himself, only socializing with our cell, but really only with Roderick and someone else named Cortez, just them though." Frank sent a small but alerting jolt through Ghost's implant, a signal that he was lying and causing Ghost to retighten his grip.

"I can tell when you're lying, Alfonso," Frank said with more venom in his voice than a rattlesnake. "Now tell the truth or I'll feed you to this beast, he hasn't been fed today and is quite grumpy." Frank then sent many quick messages to Ghost's brain through his implant, one being that his external speakers were on and for him to roar. Ghost complied, letting loose a terrifying roar, bringing his faceplate down and Alfonso seemed legitimately fearful.

"Alright he also socialized with several members of another group. Weaver, Jonas, Rebecca, and Lucas," Alfonso said, telling the truth now.

"How much did he socialize with them," Frank asked professionally now. "He talked to them a couple times before our trip here and spent the whole two week trip with them, they'll notice his disappearance," Alfonso said.

"Did they see him in the past week?" Frank asked.

"No," Alfonso stated, knowing definitely by know their plan.

"Good, that is very good," Frank said before turning off the holoprojectoter.

Ghost dropped the man and motioned him with his SMG to the Warthog with the wounded gunner leant up on the other side.

"Ghost, I just sent the message telling the other two to hold their positions. They were also informed that if we don't return within an hour to call for more backup, gotta love rookies. We should have plenty of time now," Frank said to Ghost, who growled in response.

Alfonso stopped and turned around to indicate the wounded gunner but was surprised to see an out of armored Ghost in his casual clothes with a pair of gloves with his hood over a large portion of his head brush past him and to the wounded gunner, a blood stain and torn cloth evident on Ghost's hood. He also had his SMG's in a holster and his katana strapped to his back over a toolbox with chains welded on it that were used like straps of a bag. Ghost turned the corner and faced the gunner who looked up in shock and immediately reached for her sidearm. Ghost kicked the sidearm into the air and then using the same foot, forced the bottom of his foot to her cheek and ultimately pinning her to the ground. When the pistol came down Ghost quickly caught it and adjusted it correctly in his other hand, pointing it at the girl's head.

"Please," the woman pleaded. "Please, don't." Her voice showed she was close to tears. But Ghost was the last person to be asking for mercy, for he's not a human, he's just a beast wanting vengeance for his mate. Forcing the barrel of the gun hard to the top of the woman's head, Ghost pulled the trigger twice without hesitation, unfazed by the sight of blood and brains. Ghost holstered the gun in his jeans' waistband, thinking he might use it again before he leaves, and went back to his armor and placed it in the back of the Warthog, placing it, his katana, and his toolbox carefully so as to not have _any_ bit of it stick over out and be seen. To add to that he picked up a dirty blanket that was nearby and used it to cover up and as well as dirty up his armor and gear as much as possible. Before he got in the Hog be scrounged up as many large bags or anything that could carry anything and put them in the back as well.

Ghost had one last thing to do now, he had to dispose of Gomez's body. He soon noticed that there was no body of water nearby to dump it. After contemplating his situation, trying to think of an idea and pacing back and forth a few seconds he looked out a window and saw the top to a UNSC marine helmet and got an idea. He quickly grabbed a battle rifle from one of the dead gang members and started shooting out the window. After a few quick seconds the marines started firing back. As Ghost quickly ran towards the dead bodies he shot past Alfonso and the bullets hit the metal of the Warthog, when Alfonso looked towards him Ghost motioned for him to get down and he quickly complied. Ghost continued firing out the windows for under a minute, firing as quickly as the burst gun could and reloading at fast speeds so as to make it seem like there was more than one man shooting, and was quick to move towards the corpse of Gomez and moved him towards a certain location that would help Ghost's plan. After one burst of fire that landed close to Ghost he immediately fired a rocket from a launcher he grabbed off one of the dead gangsters. The rocket hit a pillar that once held the concrete building up and, thanks to Frank's calculations, it immediately fell on top of the body that is Gomez. Ghost went prone on the ground and after about two minutes the shooting stopped and he got up and headed towards the Warthog.

**Alright, Ghost, now let's get out of here as fast as possible. Our comrades will get curious sooner or later. I'll make sure to cut off any and all contact between your implant and the UNSC as soon as necessary.** Ghost grunted and shot himself a couple times in the most _survivable_ areas, reacting slightly to the pain due to adrenaline, causing Alfonso to give him a look like he was a complete maniac, which at this point was probably true. Ghost tossed the magnum near the dead gunner.

As he made his way to the passenger seat, Ghost aggressively motioned Alfonso to get in the driver's seat. As soon as Alfonso was in Ghost was already in the seat and was acting seriously wounded. When Alfonso saw this he thought that he was actually reacting to his wounds, but as he tried to jump out of the Warthog he was grabbed by a strong hand and was yanked by a strong arm back into the Warthog, with angry and monstrous eyes staring into his own. The eyes had caught Alfonso off guard and froze him for a second, but the eyes were nothing compared to the animalistic sharp teeth in Ghost's mouth. By now Alfonso was sure he had just picked up a literal monster. When the point went through Alfonso started the Warthog and drove as fast as he could. Immediately when they were out from cover of the destroyed building, the two soldiers started firing upon them when they noticed who were in the front seats.

"Jen, me and Gomez are heading back to the safe house," Alfonso said into a radio he pulled out of his jacket pocket. "Gomez is hurt so make sure you got a medical kit," he shouted that into the radio as a bullet hit the windshield and clattered to the floorboard.

"Ten-four, boss, we're making our way there," the woman named Jen said over the radio. Alfonso floored the Warthog and was taking so many detours that Ghost was almost sick from all the turns.

Ten minutes had passed and Ghost was almost sure they had lost the UNSC by now and Alfonso took an unexpected turn and stopped the Warthog. Ghost looked towards him with menace in his eyes, but Alfonso was quick to put his hands up and point towards a line of bushes in front of the Warthog. Ghost used his unique trick and moved one of his eyes in the direction that the man was pointing while keeping one eye trained on him. One eye spotted a car hidden in the bushes while the other saw Alfonso gag at the sight of Ghost's trick.

"We need to ditch the jeep if you want us to escape," Alfonso said as he tried to keep his lunch in. Ghost moved his eye back to the car again, thinking. After a moment he brought his eye back to Alfonso, ignoring the brief headache, and unholstered one of his SMGs and shook his head towards the back of the Hog.

"I ain't your bitch, friend, get your own shit," Alfonso swore, receiving a glare from Ghost who, with Frank's calming talk in his mind, pointed his SMG at the car and made a _give me_ motion with his other hand. Alfonso then reluctantly gave him the car keys and stepped out of the jeep. Ghost then quickly jumped out and grabbed his equipment from the back of the jeep and put all he could in the bags and used the blanket to carry his lighter armor pieces. When he had all he needed he went to the small car in the bushes and put his equipment in the trunk. Once that was taken care of he got in the passenger side and gave Alfonso the keys, and he immediately got the car started and got the car moving as fast as it could out into the rough Sanghelios terrain. Ghost then reached under his hood and behind his head, and pulled out a small metallic chip and placed it in front of the radio, electrical sparks shot out of it and Ghost returned the chip back to where it was. Then the radio started to pick up static and suddenly a voice rang out.

"Alright Alfonso, here's how you're gonna help us," Frank said from the radio.

**Well we finally got a chapter out. But while I work on further chapters for this and my other stories, I would like to request everyone to read them and give me your ideas on them and maybe some suggestiong. **_Damn Elias, first you keep them waiting forever and now you ask them for a favor. _**Fuck you, Frank.**


End file.
